


Brazen Qualities

by Kattwyllie



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Explicit Language, F/F, Politics, Scandal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Heather Dunbar/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The 24 hour news channel was playing quietly on your office t.v while you were working through your most recent argument, yet another senator caught in a scandalous affair, no surprise there. Now it was your job to remind both the upper politicians and the public that just because he preferred 21 year old blondes to his wife didn’t mean he wasn’t good at his job. There was a knock at the door, your assistant announcing that you had a visitor. You gave a quick nod of _‘let them in’_ while you finished up the page you were on.

“Ms Dunbar,” you greeted, “what can I do for you?”

“I want you on my team.”

“That was fast.” 

“So you heard?” Heather chuckled as she settled into a seat across from your desk, referring to her announcement that she was running for the democratic nomination for president. 

“‘Course. Can’t let something like that slip by unknown when I work predominantly in the world of politics. You have any more details to lay out for me?”

“Your official title would be my legal advisor. I want you working alongside myself and Cynthia as we plan the campaign and on the trail with us. You’ll look over speeches, debates, interviews and the like before they happen, make sure everything’s in check. If anything comes up in an attempt to slander my name, you’ll be representing me.”

“A lot of that sounds like a job for someone fresh out of law school…” you leant forward, propping your elbows on your desk, linking your fingers, “why me?”

“Because you’re the only one that took a battle to court and got the Vice President to step down. You’re also the only one to defend a politician to the Supreme Court against me and win.” She grinned, “you’re well liked and respected in both the courts and in the White House, and you’re _damn_ good at your job. One of the finest lawyers in the country.”

“Flattery won’t get you want you want Heather.” You half teased, “you do remember I’m childhood friends with Jackie, right?” She chuckled, 

“Sharp’s already gotten you has she?”

“No.” You pursed your lips, “besides, she’s too…high strung. And there’s no doubt in my mind she has more than a few skeletons in the closet.” You tapped your chin on your hands, deep in thought for a moment, “but you’re offering me a job with a definite end date. What more do you have to offer?”

“You’ll have a spot on my campaign through to the election, once I’m in office, I can offer you something more substantial.”

“And if you don’t win? I highly doubt they’ll replace me with a temp here while I’m gone. I won’t have a permanent job to come back to.”

“What’re you asking for?” Heather wasn’t one to make promises this early in the game, hell she wasn’t one to make promises a week out from the election, but she needed you on her side, and if that’s what it was going to take, she’d bite. After all, a good lawyer always knew when to make a deal.

“Solicitor General.” You replied, your forearms dropping to cross in front of you on the desk, a small smile on your lips.

“I’m not sure I can promise you that. As small as the chance of me losing is…I would hate to make a breakable deal.”

“You don’t have to worry about it if you lose. My name’s already in the running, but if I take the time off to support you it might affect my chances.”

“Underwood’s already called you?” She quirked a brow and you let out a small chuckle.

“He was on the phone with me before your resignation even hit his desk.”

“Bastard….” She muttered.

“Agreed. So what’re we talking for salary?” She slid a folded piece of paper out of her purse, placing it on the desk in front of you. You shot her a glance before unfolding it, eyes skimming the scrawled numbers, “seems generous enough.”

“There’ll be a raise after I secure the nomination.”

“Are we doing this as a verbal agreement or do you have a contract for me to sign?”

“Good girl…” Heather grinned, knowing you were too smart to enter into not only a job, but a deal like this without having it signed and written down first.

“I’ve been doing this for fourteen years Heather, I’m no yuppie.”

“I’ll have something drawn up and to you by Monday.”

“And once I’ve looked it over…you’ll have yourself a deal.” You smiled, mirroring her in standing, a hand extending to shake hers firmly, “I don’t suppose you wanting me as a visible and prominent presence on your team has anything to do with my father?” You quipped. 

“The support of someone with your last name may help my standings, but this is because the only person with a finer legal mind in this country-“

“Is you…” You smirked, 

“Exactly.” She smiled, picking up her bag, “I’ll call you. Thank you.” Her hand was almost on the door knob when you called out.

“Heather!” She turned back to you, a question written on her features, “I know Underwood already announced he’s not running this term, but I’d watch your back.”

“Oh?”

“We both know he’s not to be trusted. He’s already tried to pull you away from the race before he even knew you were considering running and attempted to give away your job while you were still employed. You wouldn’t even be the first person he’s blackmailed this week.” Heather paused, her hand dropping to her side as she fully turned her attention to you, a brow quirked while she decoded your words.

“You know about Justice Jacobs…”

“I used to babysit his kids.” You shrugged, “and…when _you’re_ not available people tend to come to me. If there’s a secret within the Supreme Court, there’s a pretty good chance I already know about it.”

“Which is exactly why I want you on my team.” Heather gave you a knowing grin before leaving your office, the door shutting behind her.

In all honesty, you weren’t surprised by her coming to you, despite being a special prosecutor herself, she would need a second set of eyes with similar legal knowledge to help her get through this. Especially when she would be so buried in the political side of things. It certainly did help that your father had been one of the highest ranking Senators for Washington for years before he passed. You’d spent your entire life growing up around politics, you watched the news every morning before school by the time you were six, government related conversations were part of the usual dinner time talk. You did homework surrounded by the senate, and you won every school president election you put your name in for. Your father often bragged about it, even when you were still much to young to even think about your career, but your connections certainly helped you rise through the ranks faster than a normal law student applying for a political career would. Not that you ever wanted a seat in the office, you loved law far too much to leave it behind you, not to mention the madness that came along with politics.

Though as Heather had mentioned, it wasn’t just that you knew someone high up, you’d dedicated so much of your education to leaving no nook or cranny of the law, the constitution, or anything related unturned. You knew it as well as you knew the back of your hand. Even fresh out of Harvard you won cases no one ever would have expected you to, your wit and intelligence far beyond colleagues your age. It wasn’t long before you secured a job working with the government, and it surprisingly didn’t take you very long to prove that you were more than the young pretty thing with a law degree roaming the halls. You were barely thirty when you took down the Vice President, facing off against Dunbar herself a few years later. She’d been so confident that she had the case in the bag, someone like you couldn’t possibly have the skill to take her on, but you’d rendered her speechless more than once during the trial, a simple smirk on your face as you headed back to the defence table.

It was in that moment she knew she needed you on her side, no matter what the circumstance. You became slow friends, exchanging pleasantries whenever you ran into each other in the halls. You rarely interacted outside of the professional environment aside from the very few run ins on days off. Though she was quick to offer a business card, offering up advice or support if you ever needed it on a case. You were hesitant at first, politics were always involved obviously, and you could never know what someone’s true motives were unless you really knew and trusted them. You reluctantly went to dinner with her when you had a very difficult case, and were surprised when she actually was in support of you, giving more than great advice that ended up with you winning the case. 

From then on in you trusted her, you’d always respected her, admired the career she’d managed to build for herself. Your interaction was still minimal, professional, but it seemed like things were about to evolve. She was no longer your superior lawyer, she was a candidate, and you were her entire legal team for until she won this race. 

It was safe to say that your relationship with Heather Dunbar was about to take a very big change.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of days Heather began to put her team together, gaining support from congress members, and setting up various meetings. You reminded her you wanted as much as humanly possible in writing or recorded, even if it was off the record. You knew how politics got, how laws began to get played with in ways they normally might not bend. In the chance that someone was to turn, or try and raise alarm about something that happened, you would always have the proof that they were wrong. You also wanted to make sure that everything that was being said, done and agreed upon was actually legal. Not that Heather would miss something like that having just stepped away from the legal world herself, but you never really knew what someone would do when it came to winning the vote for the White House.

Underwood had called you to the Oval after Dunbar officially resigned (and gave him a major case of sass to boot) to try and convince you into the Solicitor General position once again. You wondered if he had someone working to keep an eye on Heather, if he already knew you’d signed on to work with and support her. You wouldn’t put it past him, that was for sure. You politely declined for the time being, claiming you had a few too many cases on your plate at the moment and weren’t about to abandon some of your most important clients quite yet. He reminded you the offer wasn’t open ended, you thanked him again and left before he properly dismissed you. You could hear him curse under his breath at your defiance.

You met Heather for a couple of meetings the following day, the more upscale members, or the ones that may have needed a little more encouragement to stay within the law. Since it was still early on, you both came and went separately, only conferring behind closed doors. Tonight she had a meeting with Senator Giallo, not only were you already trusting of them, but you had a little bit more on your plate as you were tracking down something else.

*  
Heather and the two members of her team exited the meeting, rearranging the schedule over the next couple of days, the two moved towards the elevator as her phone buzzed, causing her to pause. The unknown number piquing her interest but also her concern, she nodded ahead for the others to go downstairs as she answered the phone. She was surprised to hear Doug Stamper on the other end of the line, he’d been Underwood’s Chief of Staff before an accident left him in the hospital and out of the game for nine months. Their conversation continued for a few moments as he made his way down the hallway towards her as they spoke.

“How _did_ you know I was meeting with Giallo tonight?” She asked.

“You rub shoulders with the leadership, I rub shoulders with the people who work for them.” He barely glanced her way as he hung up the phone, passing her to head into the vestibule leading to the elevators. He froze suddenly as you stepped out in front of him, effectively blocking his path, he nearly jumped.

“Ms Vanderbilt.” He greeted.

“Jesus Y/N, what the fuck are you doing here?” Heather cut in, you’d said you had other things to look into tonight, yet here you were in the same dark hallway she was. You addressed her first, 

“You had a tail…I figured I’d keep an eye on it.” You turned your attention back to Doug, “you’re toeing the line on stalking Doug…you do remember I dallied with law enforcement to help pay for college, right?” He chuckled softly, glancing back at Heather.

“She doesn’t like me very much.” Referring to you.

“I don’t _trust_ you…” you laughed, “you worked alongside Underwood for years, you’d do anything for him, why the fuck run over to the other side with your tail between your legs now?”

“You should work on your welcoming committee tactics.” He teased back and you rolled your eyes.

“You don’t get to make one lousy phone call and brag about your connections and walk…” you paused, your eyes dragging down to his cane, “…sorry…limp..your way into Ms Dunbar’s campaign team. You reek of blackmail…which I’m not in support of.” Doug stepped passed you with a curt nod, pressing the elevator button.

“Just think about it Ms Dunbar.” With a quick ping, he was into the elevator and gone, leaving the two of you in private.

“You think this is a bad idea?” She asked, turning her full attention to you.

“I think he needs to be properly vetted, researched, we leave a single stone unturned and it could come back to bite you in the ass when you least expect it and where it’ll hurt the most.”

“What do you need from me?”

“Everything you have on the Walker administration. First thing in the morning.”

“I’ll do you one better, it’s all at my home office. Come pick it up on your way home.”

“Perfect.”

“I’ll meet you at your office in the morning?” She asked as you moved toward the elevator.

“Mm..” you shook your head, “with the amount of digging I’ll need to do…meet me at my apartment.”

**

Heather was pleasantly surprised when she arrived at your apartment the next morning, though, she knew what someone on your salary could afford. Your place was neat, organized, an adequate amount of open space and lots of light. She was more surprised with how casual, yet still classy you were dressed, you certainly had been raised in enough of the spotlight so that even leggings and a tank top paired with a coloured cardigan made you look like you were ready to run the world. Though your face and hair were prepped and ready for a full day of work she could still see a slight redness in your eyes, a slight purpling under them, you’d clearly spent most of your beauty sleep digging into Stamper.

You slid a fresh cup of coffee across the kitchen island to her, letting her fix it how she wanted as you poured yourself a new one.

“You find anything interesting?” She asked, having already gone through the standard pleasantries.

“The usuals include; born in Illinois, grew up in Ohio, abandoned the family life to move to Washington. He’s Underwood’s fucking lap dog, and Underwood trusts him far too much for me to feel comfortable.”

“So why wouldn’t he bring Doug back onto his team now?”

“Well, Stamper’s got a hefty dosage of prescriptions for Zoloft and Xanax to start, not to mention he was a raging alcoholic before he started going to AA. But how much can you trust an addict to not start using again, especially if they’re on heavy meds while working a stressful career? He’s got connections to the Feng case you worked which I don’t like the look of.”

“Anything else that could come back to hurt us if it’s found out he’s working with us?”

“I scoured all of my resources…do you have any idea _how_ he got into whatever accident it was that fucked him up so badly?” Heather paused, sure, she had heard a few rumours floating around but none of them ever seemed noteworthy, or anything that would deem informative if she was to hire him.

“No…why?”

“I managed to track down every single hospital bill, every rehab treatment appointment, where each one was paid through, I double checked bank accounts and credit cards, down to every single pair of gloves that was used in surgery.”

“Where’s the problem?”

“There isn’t a _single_ incident report, police report or EMT report documenting a single thing.” Heather sighed as you took a sip of coffee, “whatever the fuck happened to him, _someone_ did a _very_ good job of covering up and destroying the evidence.”

“You think it was Underwood?”

“I don’t think it _was_ Underwood, I think Underwood had Doug cover up something, try to…take care of something and was unsuccessful. Hence the beating, and hence why Underwood doesn’t want him back. He didn’t live up to expectations and thus was left crippled and unusable.”

“So you would invite him in?”

“I would keep him on a damn fucking short leash. And I would run everything past both me and Cynthia, even if it’s a private meeting that you promised will be kept secret. Make it seem like he can trust you, like you trust him fully. This guy..he knows how to work both sides, he’s done it before and he’ll do it again, guys like these already have agendas planned before they make their first move. He already knows I don’t like or trust him. Use Cynthia as the middle ground and vet him yourself, you play good cop, play dumb if you need to…but not past the point that would make him suspicious, he knows you, and knows you’re not an idiot. Have a meeting with him, see what his expectations are for his role and salary for a start.”

“But you still don’t trust him?”

“Heather I’ll never trust him…but that doesn’t mean he won’t be useful to your campaign. No matter what his agenda is, he’s got ten years of working with Underwood under his belt, he’s going to know a lot of shit that could help you out.”

“I thought you said you were against blackmail.” She smirked.

“I said I was against blackmail, not leverage. Legally….they’re two very different things. You can have leverage over someone without having anything against them, they just have to believe it…you know that.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with politicians y/n.”

“Well..I believe I have you to thank for that.” You smirked back, your phone ringing interrupting your banter, “Vanderbilt?” You answered without checking the ID, “Jackie, hey… _what?!”_

In a near frantic motion your hand encircled Heather’s wrist, dragging her back to the living room while Jackie yapped in your ear, your hand dropping to turn on the T.V. The breaking news…Frank Underwood…announcing his running for the democratic nomination for the upcoming election. The thing he previously had said he was not running for, the thing he claimed he did not want for another four years. The thing that could only be prompted by distaste for those who were running, by lying and deceiving the country into thinking they really wanted another term under an Underwood presidency.

“Can I call you back? Thanks.” Your voice broke through the news broadcast, cancelling the call as your phone dropped to the coffee table and your head turned to Heather. “Well…this changes everything…”

“I’ll set up a private meeting with Doug for later today.” She replied, “do what you can do dig into Underwood’s current campaign.” She sighed lightly, “and I know you’re friends with Sharp, but if she has anything useable…”

“Oh she’s sleeping with Remy…but they’re not careful, it’d leak before it got out from me.” Heather laughed lightly as you brushed your hand through your hair, not realizing a chunk of it got stuck on your earring, “but I will be in court for the rest of the day. I can meet you tonight if you need me?”

Your gaze softly met hers, noticing the warmth in her eyes, the small smile on her face as her fingers delicately swooped the stuck hair back behind your ear, the curl falling over your shoulder where it belonged. You nearly felt your breath hitch in your throat, reminding yourself that she was technically now your boss…not to mention married…with kids.

“I knew there was a reason I wanted you on my team.” She grinned, “I’ll keep you posted. Call me when you’re done in court and I’ll update you, otherwise just dig through Underwood and we can talk arrangements for Iowa.”

“Okay.” You ducked your head, your confidence suddenly vanished at the brief forwardness she’d suddenly shown, “Have a good day Ms Dunbar.” Heather nearly laughed at your sudden professionalism as the door opened in front of her, turning back to you briefly,

“Do..I want to know how you’re getting all this information?”

“It’s technically legal,” you laughed, “you’d be surprised how much a detective will do for a guaranteed warrant.”

“You’re not abusing Justice Jacobs Alzheimer’s to get any of these are you?”

“Oh…come on…I’m still a respected lawyer..I’m not going to smear my name for your campaign Ms Dunbar.” as if years of working together and being friends, where you were more than ready to sass her back, call her on her bullshit and use her first name would suddenly change into you submitting to calling her Ms Dunbar…then again…maybe there was another reason you weren’t ready to admit to just quite yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Less than a week later things already seemed to be hitting the fan. You were on a day off from court, papers and files covering your kitchen island and coffee table as you continued your searching. You’d just picked up your phone, immediately hitting Heather’s number, hoping she wasn’t busy in some meeting or announcement, ever thankful when she answered.

“Are you watching this?” You immediately greeted.

“I wish I was, but your elevator doesn’t have live t.v, what’s going on?” She smirked at her reply, hearing the huff of an eye roll you gave in reply. 

“He’s using FEMA to pay for shit he really shouldn’t be…” you replied, moving towards your door, unlatching it as you heard the beep from the elevator, dropping the phone from your ear, waiting for Heather to be close enough to hear you, “he thinks he can win the votes by providing jobs he wouldn’t be able to get without funding he shouldn’t have.”

“Okay…” Heather shed her coat, following you into the living room, “is that the worst of our worries?”

“Jackie just announced her official candidacy.” You sighed, turning back to Heather, “I honestly think there’s some kind of conspiracy going on there but there’s nothing to prove it yet. But she just publicly announced her engagement a week before saying she was running.”

“Because?”

“A single woman doesn’t ever stand to get the vote.” You shrugged, “the people want someone with experience…how can you run a country if you’ve never run a family.”

“So I shouldn’t be worried?”

“At this point, no. But now you have a competitor for the women’s vote. And while you have experience with the law, she has her years serving the army….which look fucking great in the eye of the republican. And right now, with you openly endorsing—“

“I know.” Heather cut you off, “Cynthia’s already briefed me on that, and I don’t intend to drop that support. I’m going to continue to represent what I believe in, no matter what the other parties think.”

“Okay.” You sighed softly, “honestly Heather, you’re always going to know what’s best, no matter what any of us say.”

“But it is nice to be the one in charge once in a while isn’t it?” She smirked, pulling a laugh from you. 

“Have you met with Doug yet?” You quirked a brow, “I’d be keeping a more careful eye on him now..”

“We did.” Heather nodded, “he seems to be actually interested, but we will continue to keep him at arms length. Cythnia agreed.”

“Good.” You gave her a soft smile. “I have some more work to do before I’m nearly free of Supreme Court dates, but I will meet you in Iowa on Wednesday, make sure we have time to go over everything before the rally.”

“I look forward to it.” She smiled softly at you, distracting herself with shuffling through the papers you’d been going through when she got there, as your phone went off. You had a brief conversation before hanging up with a light sigh.

“An old client of mine just got busted carrying, looks like I’ll be paying a visit to the local precinct.”

“A walk in the park for you.” You laughed, 

“Yeah.” You paused while you reorganized your files, “did you need something specific or?”

“Just wanted a brief update, and to hand over these.” Heather pulled a couple of USB drives full of voice memos and electronic paperwork from the last week, dropping them into your hand. You quirked a brow, small grin on your face.

“A meeting that could’ve been an email. Convenient.”

“I was in the neighbourhood.” She smirked, “besides, I enjoy my time with you.” She moved back towards the door as you grabbed your bag, slipping into your coat.

“I’ll walk you out.”

*

The trip to Iowa was an easy one, you wrapped a day in court earlier than you’d hoped, giving you a reasonable amount of time to get to the airport with little to no stress. Heather had a couple of local news t.v spots that afternoon/early evening, leaving you time to check in and shower the airplane feeling off your skin. Changing into pyjama shorts, you threw on a tank and wrapped a fuzzy cardigan around your frame, ordering some room service for dinner, adding a bottle of wine. If you were out of town and in a luxury hotel, you were going to take advantage of it. You’d made enough extra money this year to indulge, and this was the closest thing you’d get to a vacation, that was for sure. 

It was nearing eight by the time there was a knock on your door, you placed your laptop aside, moving from the couch to answer the door, slightly surprised when it was just Heather.

“No Cynthia?”

“No,” she waved it off as she followed you back into your suite, “she thinks she ate something bad this morning, trying to sleep it off.”

“Is she going to be okay for tomorrow?”

“If not, that’s why I have you.” 

“I’m your lawyer, not your campaign manager.” You laughed, 

“But you _are_ the one who knows everything and more than she does.”

“You’ve got me there.”

You offered Heather a glass of wine that she was quick to accept as the two of you settled into the couch to run over everything for the rally the next morning. You knew Cynthia would have already gone over it, but you shot a few extra faux questions at Heather to make sure she was on her toes and ready to answer things she might not expect. You double checked over all of her policies and promises, shuffling a couple of them around in what order you suggested bringing them up. 

Room service had dropped off a plate of small desserts with your dinner earlier that the two of you picked at while the wine was refilled, the conversation flowing between work and casual. Once you’d deemed everything was by the legal standard you upheld you started to gather everything back together into the appropriate files/binders. Heather moved to wash her hands first in an attempt to not get your paperwork sticky, pausing slightly in the bathroom as she dried them.

“You have a bumpy flight out here?” She called.

“No?” You shifted on the couch, looking over the back in the direction her voice was coming from, “it was surprisingly smooth.”

“Are you worried about work?”

“No. I won the two Supreme Court cases and made a deal for that misdemeanour.”

“So _stress_ isn’t the reason you brought this with you then?” She stepped back into view with a soft smirk on her face and you swore you could feel the colour draining from your face. In her hand was the pink rabbit vibe you’d left on the counter to dry after _indulging_ during your shower.

“I-uh…” you were at a loss for words as Heather chuckled, tossing the toy back onto the basin before she began to move through the room.

“It’s only a three day trip honey…are you lonely?” She’d reached the back of the couch by now, her hand curling under your chin to bring your gaze up to hers, your heart was suddenly going a million miles a minute. It was like a moth to the flame, without even realizing it you were rising higher up on your knees until you were practically up to your full height, “if you’re lonely I’d be more than willing to help you out with that.”

“Please…” your words came out in a hot whisper that Heather could feel against her lips. The hand under your chin shifted to cup your cheek and she nearly laughed at the way you leant into the warmth of the touch, your eyes practically fluttering shut. 

“Oh you are lonely…”

Heather left you no time to react before her lips met yours in a gentle kiss, testing the waters as her hand slid to curl into your hair. You sighed against her, your body melting at the feeling of her lips on you. Your hands ran up her arms, wrists linking behind her neck as she deepened the kiss, tongue delving into your mouth, the taste of sweets and hint of wine still fresh. You ached for the feeling of her body against yours, frustrated with the back of the couch between you. She felt your small whine of annoyance against her lips, stepping away but not wanting to break the kiss quite yet. Your body instinctively chased hers, only stopping when your hips hit the top of the couch and you jolted, nearly toppling over it. Heather’s hands caught you quickly, a small fit of laughter escaping between the two of you. 

Bracing your hand on her arm as you straightened up you popped up to sit on the back of the couch, quickly swinging your legs over it before tugging her back to you tightly. Heather easily slotted herself between your legs as your lips met hers with more ferocity, groaning at the feeling of her pressed up against your core. Her hands slid up your chest, pushing your cardigan off behind you while yours began to toy with the hem of her shirt, fingers tickling lightly at the newly exposed skin. You broke the kiss long enough to shove her shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor before diving back against her lips. Your legs easily wrapped around her to help keep your balance perched on the back of the couch. Your hands shifted up to her chest, pinching and twisting at it, bringing her nipples to peaks, she gasped out into the room and you took the advantage to trail your lips down her neck. Her body arched against you when your lips wrapped around a nipple, sucking it into your mouth while your tongue flicked at it, your fingers mimicking the actions on the other side. Letting it pop out of your mouth your teeth grazed at the curve of her breast, barely sinking in.

“No marks.” She huffed out. 

_Of course._

“Sorry.” You murmured. Her hand grasped at your chin, pulling you back up to her gaze, a gleam in her eye that you’d now come all to familiar with.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t mark _you_ up.” She smirked, her mouth quickly finding its way to your neck. You groaned the feeling, the heat building in your core, your hips rolling against her body. Her teeth sunk into your pulse point and you yelped.

“Nowhere visible!” You laughed, swatting at her arm, “you’re the one that wants me on camera.” She kissed gently at the spot, soothing the burn with her tongue.

“Then toss me a pillow.” She murmured, you quirked a brow, your eyes widening slightly as her eyes very obviously glanced downwards and then back up to yours. Your hand clenched tighter around the pillow, handing it to her as her free one swatted at your hip. You rose them quickly for her to tug your pyjama shorts down before she dropped to her knees in front of you.

Her hands gripped your knees, sliding slowly up your inner thighs, spreading you wider for her, your hands gripped at the couch tightly, your breath nearly shuddering already. You felt her face nuzzle against your leg, lips trailing up one and then down the other before repeating the action upwards until she was nearly where you wanted it. Heather kissed at the supple skin of your inner thigh, sucking a mark into it torturously slow, when your legs flexed, attempting to tighten around her, she sunk her teeth in hard, pulling a moan from you, one of your hands shooting from the couch to her hair. She smirked against your skin, feeling you shudder again when she bit down again, a small whimper coming from above her. 

Shifting her forearm slightly, she pressed it against the other thigh, keeping you spread while her fingers slid through your pussy, groaning at how wet you were already. Your hand tightened in her locks when she slid a finger in, dragging it slowly out of you, curling just enough to barely touch where you needed it most.

“ _Heather…_ ” 

“You ready for me kitten?”

“Yes…please..”

Heather wasted no time, plunging into your pussy with a broad lick of her tongue, flicking against your clit before pulling it into her mouth for a good suck. You groaned, tightening the hand in her hair as she popped off, causing you to whine. She simply smirked, nudging at it with her nose while her tongue returned to your folds, eagerly lapping at the juices leaking out of you. One of her arms wrapped around you, resting at the base of your spine to keep you upright while also pulling your cunt closer to her. You were fucking delectable and she wasn’t sure she could ever get enough, vigorously fucking you with her mouth. Her tongue plunged into you, exploring as much as she could, dragging across your pussy, her lips wrapping around you, lapping and sucking as much of you as she could. 

The burning began to build within you, you could feel the heat prickling at your skin, your chest heaving as you felt yourself began to pulsate, eager for more, as much as Heather could give you. And it appeared she could already read your body like an open book, her tongue lapped at you a few more times before two of those glorious fingers sunk deep into you, her lips wrapping around your clit. You whined above her, your head thrown back at the sensation of her tongue writing patterns on your clit while her fingers began to fuck you vehemently. You could barely believe how skilled she was, her fingers curling and dragging right against your gspot with each thrust. 

“ _Fuck..fuck..Heather.._ ” your thighs trembled around her, your orgasm slowly beginning to creep through your body, tingling its way against your skin, leaving shivers in its wake. 

“ _Come for me kitten_.” She murmured against your pussy, her fingers tapping inside you as your walls clenched around them, her mouth returning to your pulsing clit.

“ _Oh God!_ ” Your cry bounced off the walls of the suite, your body shaking in euphoria.

You barely felt Heather’s arm tighten around you, making sure you didn’t fall as she softly fucked you through your orgasm. You did feel her pull away, moving to stand. Your head dropped to her shoulder, panting out your breaths, nuzzling against her skin. Her lips gently met your head, hands caressing down your arms softly.

“You’re really fucking good at that.” You murmured, kissing at her shoulder.

“And here I was thinking I was out of practice.” You practically snorted, sliding off the couch, pulling her lips to yours, groaning at the taste of your juices on her tongue.

“Guess I should return the favour then?” 

Smirking, you tugged her back into the bedroom, your lips not leaving hers once, hands exploring every inch of each other that you could. She roughly tugged off the tank you still had on, letting you shove down her pants before you dropped down on top of her on the bed. Your lips broke free of hers to trace down her neck, careful to not be too rough as your hand snuck down her body. You chuckled at the way she eagerly spread her legs for you, giving you even better access to her pussy. Shifting slightly you took a nipple into your mouth as your fingers traced through her folds, chuckling at how easily she drenched your finger tips.

“You get this wet just from getting me off? Hm?” You murmured against her skin, not waiting for an answer before a finger dove in. 

You expertly twirled it as you pumped it, noting how her breathing began to increase. Your mouth wrapped around the other side of her chest while you added a second finger, this time curling inside her searching for that special spot. When a loud gasp broke free of her lips you knew you’d found it, her hips beginning to undulate against your hand in a similar rhythm. One of Heather’s hands grasped the roots of your hair, tugging sharply, eliciting a moan from you, your hand nearly stalling its motion, she made a mental note of that while she pulled you back up into a kiss. You swallowed her moans and whines as your fingers continued to fuck her, as you could feel her body begin to tense under you, the slight fluttering of her walls against your fingers, you began to drag the heel of your palm over her clit with ever second thrust. Her nails dug into the flesh of your arm, unable to hold back her groans she broke free of the kiss. 

You took advantage of that to sit up on your haunches, now able to watch your hand disappear into her, the other one moving swiftly to begin to roll her clit. You started gently, toying and playing with it, watching as her chest flushed, the way her eyes screwed shut, thrown back against the wall of pillows. It was only when her pussy pulsated around your digits that your hand began rubbing hard and quick circles on her clit. Heather’s soft cries echoed through the room as her orgasm tore through her body, hands clenching at the bedspread while her thighs tightened the best they could around you. You let up with the fingers on her clit, laying soft kisses to her stomach as your other hand slowed, until you were barely fucking her, pulling the pads of your fingers out of her pussy. She watched with that same gleam in her eye as you sucked your digits clean, moaning over the taste. A small smile on her face she tugged you down to her, kissing you deeply, the true tastes of both of you swirling in your mouths. 

“ _Fuck…_ ” she muttered against your lips, causing your to chuckle.

You gently dropped down onto the bed beside her. Heather’s arm wrapped around you pulling you to her, letting you rest your head on her chest while her breathing regulated. You kicked at the sheets until they were somewhat wrapped around you. It was only when your eyelids started to droop that you came to your senses.

“Heather…” you murmured, nudging her chin with your head softly, “you should go back to your room.”

“I will.” She replied, “just wait. Where’s your phone?”

“Coffee table.”

“Go to sleep. I’ll make sure it’s plugged in and the alarm’s set.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Besides, I’m technically your boss…you have to listen to me.” You snorted a laugh out, swatting at her skin, but settling in anyways. You were so close to sleep already anyways, it wouldn’t take long.

Once Heather was sure you were out, she gently slid from your limbs, making sure the sheets were wrapped around you nicely before doing what she promised, slipping her clothes back on before ducking out of your hotel suite. You both had an important day tomorrow, but at least this way you’d be going in completely relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out the next morning, Cynthia was feeling better, although a little queasy still. You warned Heather that if there was any vomit on your Prada by the end of the day, she was footing the bill, she laughed, but knew you were serious. During the rally you were basically a fly on the wall, watching Heather do her thing (and naturally kicking ass at it). When you got back to the car you noticed Cynthia was looking a little green, you weren’t sure if it was from the remaining nausea or it was because you had seen Doug lurking around the exit. You cocked a brow at Heather and she simply shrugged, so you didn’t bring it up once the doors were shut.

The small team that had joined you in Iowa headed to lunch at Orchard Green, enjoying a later afternoon filled with shared apps, cheese boards and charcuterie before enjoying entrée’s. The conversations flitted back and fourth between politics, work and personal lives. You’d always known Heather to be bold, but you still weren’t expecting the feel of her hand wrapping around your bare thigh while she carried on a casual conversation with John. She certainly was unabashed as she gave your skin a soft squeeze, tickling at your inner thigh with her nails, you could feel the diamond of her wedding band digging into your skin, the sensation only lasting a second before her hand was animatedly moving as she spoke. You were thankful when your phone rang, pulling you from your daydreams as your eyes followed the way her fingers danced through the air. 

“ _Shit.._ ” Your mutter pulled Heather’s attention, turning to you.

“Everything okay?”

“Hopefully, but I’ve got to take this. I’ll see you back at the hotel.” You gave the table a quick goodbye, gathering your things while you tried to make it out of the restaurant before your phone stopped ringing.

*

You’d spent most of the afternoon on the phone and digging through old files on your laptop. Taking advantage of being back at the hotel you’d changed into a tank top and shorts to combat the summer heat, smoothing your hair up into a ponytail. Taking advantage of the fact that you were only using audio and not video as you worked, you polished off the bottle of wine from the previous night as the afternoon started to bleed into the evening. Your phone call finally wrapped up in time for you to order a quick room service dinner while responding to the emails and messages you’d gotten while on the conference call.

It wasn’t surprising when your phone went off with a text from Heather. Since you had wrapped up work you figured you’d just go down the hall to see her rather than wasting your time texting, pocketing your phone and key card as you padded over to her room. She’d given you an extra key card for her suite, so you let yourself in with a quick rap on the door.

“Hey, everything alright with that phone call?” She asked from across the suite, it was substantially nicer than yours, though honestly you weren’t surprised. The small kitchenette separated the entryway from a mock office and large living room, though the most impressive were the floor to ceiling windows that looked out across the parkland, though the sun had already sunk from the sky, a glittering of stars the current view.

“Oh, yeah.” You waved it off, “it was just Justice Peters.” Her head cocked at that, 

“Never would’ve pegged you to be having casual conversations with Justice Peters.” You laughed, giving her a quiet ‘ _thanks’_ as she passed you a glass of scotch.

“They’re reopening an investigation I worked on earlier this year, they just needed my reports and wanted to go over some stuff about it.”

“That doesn’t sound like an alright situation. Do you need to fly back tonight?” Heather dropped down onto the couch, her eyes trained on you as you moved through the room. She could tell the extra work and sitting still had gotten you antsy, you were pacing as you spoke, much like you did in a courtroom.

“No. It was one they deemed I didn’t have enough to fully cooperate, some new information came to light so they’re moving forward with a different attorney.”

“Will this pull you away from the campaign?”

“I don’t think so. Though I’m sure the new attorney will want to sit down with me when we’re back in town. But if they think I’m going anywhere near the trial, I won’t, I’m not sitting second chair to some two bit newbie.” 

Heather laughed heartily, her eyes drinking in your body, grateful for your summer attire, the exposed skin titillating her senses. Despite the pacing, you didn’t miss the motion, the way her tongue darted out to dampen her lips. You purposely popped up on your toes when you turned to pace the other direction, the muscles of your legs visibly flexing and you saw Heather practically gulp out of the corner of your eye. You took a swig of your scotch before moving to the other side of the coffee table, as if you were about to sit beside her on the couch.

“Anyway, I’m not the important one here.” You smiled, placing the glass down on the coffee table, “you’re the one that absolutely crushed it today.” Casually swinging a leg over her you settled down straddling her hips, hands playing with the back of her hair gently, lips ghosting above hers as you continued, “you did wonderfully,” a small kiss placed on her lips, “suppose you’ve warranted a reward?” You kissed her again, this one a half second longer, letting yourself linger against her lips.

“Mmm..and what have you got in mind?”

“Oh I think you’ll like it.” You smirked, kissing her again, taking the lead this time, slowly sliding your tongue against her lower lip. 

She groaned into your mouth as your hands tugged at the roots of her hair, your tongue easily sneaking into her mouth, rolling against hers. Her hands snuck under your tank, you jolted slightly as she pinched at both of your nipples, your gasp swallowed into her lungs. The kiss broke as she pulled the shirt off, tossing it behind you. Your hand cupped tighter at the back of her head as her lips wrapped around your nipple, sucking and biting at the tender flesh, her tongue dancing patterns against the pert nub. You arched against her as she popped off, eager for more, a soft yelp escaping your lips as her teeth sunk into the under curve of your breast, after all, it didn’t matter if _you_ came home with bruises after a weekend away, and she was hell bent on making sure you had some. 

The hand that wasn’t buried into her hair snuck under her shirt, mimicking her actions from earlier on her chest, cupping and pinching while her mouth moved to the other side of your chest. She leant forward quickly, ridding herself of her shirt, your hand quickly found her cheek, directing her attention back to your face.

“You’ve always been such a hard worker…” you smirked before flipping over, pulling her against your lap, “you can work for this one Heather..” she cocked a brow at you, “don’t think I didn’t see you watching my thighs earlier…” you nipped at her bottom lip, “now take off your pants and get yourself off sweetheart.”

“It’s always about the stipulations with you isn’t it?” She chuckled, standing briefly to tug off her pants and underwear in one swift swoop, smiling at the way your eyes slowly drug up her body until your gaze met hers, pupils blown with lust. 

“God you’re fucking gorgeous.” You murmured, tugging her back down onto you, lips meeting in a burning kiss while she positioned herself over your thigh.

Your hands settled on her hips, giving her ass a squeeze before you encouraged her to start rolling her hips, dragging her cunt across your leg. She softly groaned into your mouth, her arms tightening around your body. It was almost instant that you felt her thighs clench around yours, her lips breaking free of the kiss to bury herself in the crook of your neck. The sensation of her clit dragging across your skin, occasionally hitting the jean of your shorts nearly electrified her already. She would be lying if she said you hadn’t been on her mind all day. Catching the sight of you, all done up in your suit at the rally nearly distracted her from the speech, she’d wished she could’ve had a private lunch with you instead of the entire team, but this…this was definitely worth the wait. 

Heather felt your lips trace down her neck, being cautious to be soft as her hips continued to roll against your body, starting to leave a streak of juices against your skin. She felt your hand come up to cup at her tit, pinching and twirling her nipple between your fingers as she slowly began to increase the pace, gasping when you flexed your muscle, hitting just the right spot. She practically jumped at the echo of a bang from the other side of the windows, pulling a chuckle from you. 

“Turn around.” You murmured against her skin, she huffed in annoyance, pulling her head from your shoulder to see your face, brow cocked, “sit the other way…you don’t wanna miss the show do you?” You smirked, referencing the firework display that had begun, in celebration of the Fourth of July. 

Heather practically rolled her eyes at you, but did as you said, rotating in your lap so you were both facing the windows. The instant she was settled you pulled her tightly against you, lips finding home against her skin again while your hands toyed with her tits. You nibbled gently at her earlobe as a hand moved back to her hips, rolling them faster, pulling her down harder against your leg.

“That’s it..” you murmured, “doing so good sweetheart. You feel how wet you’re making my leg? So good for me.” Heather felt her pussy clench around nothing, eager to reach her release, feeling the shiver building through her body as her clit pulsated against your skin more and more with each drag. Her head fell back against your shoulder and you caught her lips in a fiery kiss, tongue diving into her mouth while your hands continued to toy with her body. You felt her hips begin to stutter, a string of whimpers coming from her throat as the heat tore through her body. She tore her lips from yours as her orgasm shot through her, a cry breaking through the room, her body shuddering in your arms as her eyes fluttered shut. You softly kissed at her shoulder, hands rubbing at her arms as her chest slowly stopped heaving.

“ _Fuck.._ ” she muttered. You chuckled, 

“C’mon.” You nudged her off your lap to stand, “I’m not done yet.”

“I don’t think I can..” she stumbled into your arms and you laughed, 

“oh you can, trust me.”

Tugging her into the bedroom you let her collapse down onto the bed as you shed your shorts and underwear, dropping them to the floor. The firework show still continued outside, the large windows displaying it perfectly even in the second room. You crawled onto the bed, slipping between Heather’s legs, you could see her arousal coating her thighs, drenching her pussy and if that wasn’t the hottest fucking thing. You practically ached to taste her, slowly taking the time to kiss up her thigh, wishing you could mark her up, make sure she’d have a reminder of this weekend for a few days longer. Your tongue darted out, a long and slow lick lapped through her folds, barely hitting her still throbbing clit and she moaned out your name. 

You smirked, returning to her pussy, burying your face into it, sucking one, the other and then both her lower lips into your mouth. Your tongue plunged into her, pulling out as much of her juices as you could, groaning at how fucking incredible she tasted. One of her hands shot back to your hair, she cursed you for having it pulled up right now, wishing she could tug and twist at it, knowing that made you shiver, but the feeling of your mouth against her was more than she could ever ask for, settling for wrapping her fingers just under the elastic. The not so soft tug had you moaning against her cunt, the vibrations bringing a string of explicitly from her lips. 

You felt the way her legs began to shake around you, knowing she was still sensitive you shifted, your mouth wrapping around her clit as you easily sunk two fingers into her dripping cunt, pumping and curling. Your hand increased pressure and speed as you sucked at her clit, Heather’s hips bucking up against you, the panting of her breath increasing. If she’d thought her first orgasm was powerful she had no idea what was coming. The coil burning heavier within her, her skin on fire as you continued your assault on her pussy, she felt her body clench, tense and shudder as the fire shot through her, an intense wave of pleasure taking over her senses. You could practically feel it coming, the way her walls wrapped around your fingers, nearly pushing them out as a wave of juices soaking your hand, dripping onto the bedspread.

“ _Oh fuuck.._ ”

You chuckled as Heather shivered in aftershocks, her thighs trying to clench around your body as you pulled your fingers from her, quickly sucking them clean, groaning at the taste.

“Did I..” You glanced up at Heather’s suddenly slightly concerned face and you cocked your head at her words.

“Have..you never done that before?”

“No..” her response warranted a smirk from you, launching toward her in a kiss.

“Good.” You accentuated your word with another kiss, “I take pride in being the first.” Heather chuckled, kissing you before rolling you in her arms so you were both facing the window.

“Would you _shut up_ and enjoy the show?” She murmured against your neck. You obeyed, feeling the way her breath was still coming out in pants against your skin, the occasional aftershock still rocking through her.

The fireworks ended shortly, (honestly you were surprised they had gone on as long as they had, but it was the fourth after all). But you stayed curled in Heather’s arms, thankful for the warmth of her body around yours. The sheets had since been pulled up around you as your breathing finally came back to normal. Your hand trailed up the one of Heather’s that was wrapped around you, enjoying the soft silence until she finally spoke.

“There’s a journal…”

“Hmm?” 

“Doug has pro-“

“Nope!” You rolled suddenly in her arms, landing on your stomach, propping yourself up on your elbow, “client attorney privilege applies in the office _and_ in the bedroom. I’m not talking shop while you’re naked next to me,” she rolled her eyes at your antic, “and the last thing I ever want to hear about when I’m naked in bed is Doug…” That brought a laugh from her, her hand catching yours, laying a soft kiss into it.

“Okay, okay.” She tugged you to her frame, encouraging you to curl around her, “stay tonight….Cynthia and John flew out already. It’s just us left, no risk of getting caught.”

“You make a compelling argument Ms Dunbar.” You teased, snuggling against her. She scoffed at your words, a hand swatting at your ass.

“Anyone ever tell you you talk to much?”

“All the time..” Your voice murmured through the room, suddenly laced with sleep as your body relaxed against Heather, the long hours of the weekend finally catching up with you as you fell into a happy slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dunbar campaign team was fully back in D.C, furthering their work and planning the next stages of the tour, prepping for the caucus in Iowa the following month. During this time frame you spent more of your time wrapping up the few Supreme Court cases that you had on your plate and meeting with the attorney who was reopening your old investigation.

The Underwood’s were overseas in Russia, working through a handful of deals and negotiations, including getting John’s husband back home. You were keeping your ear open to the conversations going on, taking a little bit off of Heather’s plate while she focussed on what was going locally. To be completely honest, you were a little bored, there was a lot less for you do than your old job at the moment and in those downtimes you definitely missed the fire of the courtroom. 

Through your political connections over the years you did have a couple of contacts who either resided in Moscow or were among the Underwood’s staff that were with them. It wasn’t a surprise to you when you got the text, you’d been expecting drama from the trip but you hadn’t expected this. Double checking the time, you grabbed what you needed and headed down to the Dunbar campaign office, slipping in the back donor unnoticed by anyone. Heather was behind her desk and much to your distaste, Doug was in a chair across from her,

“We’re kind of in the middle of something.” He stated as you came through the back doorway.

“Yeah, I really don’t care.” You replied, “and chances are she’ll tell me whatever you say anyways.”

“Did you-“ Concern and slight anger flashed over his face as his gaze shot back to Heather and you knew he was worried about whatever the fuck was in that journal.

“No.” Heather replied sternly, which, technically wasn’t a lie. Sure, she’d been about to tell you, but you had stopped her before she’d gotten into any kind of details, not that she was against lying to Doug. “Did you find something?” She asked you. You dropped down a tray of coffee on her desk that she thanked you for and you swatted Doug’s hand away when he reached for one.

“Michael Corrigan killed himself in his cell.”

“What? How?” You pursed your lips, pulling up the address to the nation. 

Claire was supposed to say some condolences, but instead went off about how she was in the cell (asleep) when it happened, that he hadn’t wanted to lie and repeat the speech the government had demanded for his release. You could tell by the tenseness in Frank’s voice alone that he was _not_ happy with her. 

“Give us a minute.” Heather said to Doug, moving from her desk, pulling you into the back hallway. “What does this look like to you?”

“Political negotiations gone wrong, and trouble in paradise...for starters. If you wanna go after Underwood, I’d do it now, kick ‘em while he’s down kinda thing.”

“You think we should use this to our advantage?”

“To a point, yeah. Make a statement about Michael’s death, you’ve had John with you on multiple stops, it looks irresponsible if you don’t. Once I find out more info on how the deals were altered I’ll send them your way and you can make statements about how you’ll be trying to do things differently, especially with Russia involved. And then…use social media to enunciate the fact that you have what Underwood doesn’t at the moment.” Heather cocked a brow, prompting you to continue, “a family, a loving and stable marriage? Hell get your kids to throw up something on Instagram about the fun summer they’re having with their parents.”

“So we’re ignoring Iowa?” 

“What happened in Iowa stays in Iowa.” You fired back.

“I guess it’s a good thing we’re going back to Iowa then.” She smirked and you felt your cheeks blaze substantially, nearly stuttering as you tried to change the subject.

“Do you really trust him in there alone?” You asked, gesturing toward the closed door.

“It’s not like we’re keeping national secrets in there or anything.” Heather laughed, “thank you for the info.” She gave your shoulder a soft squeeze, “I’ll call you later if I figure anything out.”

“Course.” You gave her a soft smile before you turned down the stairs, heading out the way you’d came.

*

A few hours had passed since you’d gotten home, you’d showered, changed into comfier clothes and tucked into a glass or two of wine with dinner while you kept a wary eye on the evening news. Realizing you’d left your phone in the bedroom you returned to grab it and were incredibly thankful you’d gotten there in time, Heather’s name flashing across the screen.

“Hey-“

“You have your call feature voice activated don’t you?” She asked and you could practically hear the smirk through the phone.

“What?”

“Your phone automatically calls a contact when it hears a name…” your brows furrowed, still confused, “you called me about twenty minutes ago…left quite the voicemail…”

Oh _fuck_. 

You nearly dropped your wine glass, realizing exactly what _activities_ you had been involved in twenty minutes ago, you felt the flush creep up your neck, flubbing over words in an attempt to explain yourself.

“I-uh-“

“We’re you using that ridiculous little pink thing?”

“Uhm…” your gaze dropped to your bed where said toy was still lying. “Yes…”

“I want you to use your hands this time.”

“What?” Your heart jumped into your throat, the thudding building heavier in your ears…among other areas beginning to flutter, your brain eventually pulling through before your pussy did, “wait. Are you at home?”

“No.” Heather replied with a soft sigh, “still at the office. Cynthia just left. I was wrapping up paperwork but this seemed like a _much_ more enticing idea.”

“Oh…”

“Now I don’t want to have to tell you twice kitten…get comfortable, put the phone on speaker.”

Not wanting the idea to go to waste, you did as she said, placing the phone on speaker and tossing it onto your bed. You slipped out of your pyjama pants, climbing onto the bed and settling against the pillows. Heather could hear the slight rustling, the near shaky sigh as you let out as you laid down on the bed, the sound of the duvet crinkling as you spread your legs.

“Are you still wet?” God her voice was like fucking silk, you felt your pussy twitch before you’d even gone anywhere near it. A hand snuck down, swiping easily between your folds. Your last orgasm had been more than powerful, the thought of Heather between your legs again overtaking your senses.

“Yes..”

“Good.” She smiled to herself, hearing the way your breathing had already began to increase and she’d barely started. “Play with yourself, get that beautiful pussy nice and drenched for me.”

 _“Yes M’am…_.” Your hand began to toy with the leaking juices, spreading your lips apart, flicking against your clit ever so softly, a light whine coming from your lips.

“I only wish I was there with you kitten, getting to mark up that gorgeous neck of yours…suck on your tits, I know how much you like it when I do that. Play with your tits for me, will you?” 

You whimpered out a yes, your free hand sneaking under your shirt, cupping at your chest, rolling your nipple between your fingers, gasping as you pinched at it, hardening the peak. You repeated the actions on the other side, the hand between your legs beginning to circle at your clit. Your hips rocked up, you could feel more juices leaking out onto the sheets, your pussy simply _begging_ to be fucked. Heather listened as you let out a breathy whimper, picturing the way you must be thrown back against your bed, all pretty and on display just for her, head thrown back into the pillows, neck exposed and ready for her to mark up. She clenched her thighs together when you let out a moan.

“You nice and wet for me?”

“Yes…” you whined.

“Then get to it kitten. Start fucking yourself. I know how good you are with your hands.”

“You’re better…” you murmured, causing her to chuckle. 

“Slide those fingers in, I know you know how.”

Your hand toyed briefly at your entrance before plunging in, the feel of your wet walls tightening around them fucking heavenly. A moan bounced off the walls as you started to pump your hand, a cry escaping your lips into the phone when you curled, brushing right against your g-spot.

“Oh God…”

“That’s it…just like that.” Heather could hear how wet you were, the sopping sounds coming through the phone as your fingers thrusted into your pussy, hips rolling in time with the motion. “That feel good for you?”

“Yes…” you moaned out, “oh fuck _Heather_..” to be completely honest, she wasn’t sure what was hotter, hearing you moan her name when she was coaching you through it, or when you had no idea she was listening. 

“Harder kitten…play with that clit with your other hand. I want to make you feel as good as you made me last time.” You groaned out in response, your fingers pinching at your clit, the praise that you’d made her feel incredible turning you on more. Fuck did you ever want her hands on you right now, and her next words had you wantonly moaning out her name, “can’t wait to taste you again kitten. That pussy’s so fucking delicious…”

“Oh fuck…oh _fuck!_ ” Your hands furiously fucked your cunt, wetness seeping out, the squelching sounds much louder than you’d expected. You were still relatively sensitive from your earlier session, your thighs beginning to shake as the hand on your clit rubbed harder, moving faster against the little nub.

“You’ve been so good, come for me…” 

The strangled cry leaving your lips was louder than you’d expected, your body shuddering against the mattress as your juices dribbled out around your fingers. A string of whimpered swears left your lips and all Heather wanted was to be able to see you as you hit your peak. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and started to think about getting herself off before she went home. She could hear your panting, picturing your flushed cheeks and heaving chest, your fluttering eyelids, and the thought made her weak.

“Wasn’t that better?” She quietly asked. You softly giggled, your head rolling to look at the phone.

“Yes…but still would’ve preferred you..”

“Mmm…Iowa’s not that far off.” Her phone beeped and she swore, the sultry ness in her voice suddenly vanishing, “I’ve got a call coming in on my other line. You’re coming to that meeting tomorrow, yes?”

“Yeah. Two fifteen, right?”

“I’ll see you there.”

“Yup.”

With that, the call was cut short. You let out a heavy sigh, your body still vibrating in the slightest from the intensity of your orgasm. 

It appeared what happened in Iowa didn’t actually stay in Iowa.


	6. Chapter 6

The following weeks Heather had either you or Cynthia with her basically at all times as she prepared for the caucus debate in Iowa. You spent far too many hours cramped in her small campaign office working through paperwork and speeches, gathering information on all the promises and plans that Underwood and Sharp had been announcing since the nomination race had began. In the hours that Cynthia wasn’t around, there were small mentioning here and there of the previous activities in Iowa, a little tease here or there. Just enough to entice one of you into a daydream as the other smirked over their words and the way your eyes would haze over at the thought. 

That was of course, until today. You were dressed in your best suit, heels clacking on the floor of the White House. You’d been hesitant when Underwood had called you in for a meeting, completely unsure on what he could want. It was still slightly under the radar that you had been working with Dunbar, but of course there were the few of the tightknit crew that new, and you could easily pass it off saying that you were just her lawyer and had nothing to do with the campaign. You were on your way out of the meeting, thankful that your attention hadn’t been directed to your phone the moment you saw him. 

Fucking Doug.

He seemed to be stumbling a little more than normal as he entered the Oval Office alongside Underwood. You ducked around a corner in hopes that Doug wouldn’t see you, pulling out your phone, hitting Heather’s name as you hurried your way through the halls.

“I hope you’re ready for the rug to be pulled out from under you.” You muttered as soon as she answered.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” You could hear the offence in her voice.

“Fuck. Sorry. That sounded way more threatening than I meant for it to.”

“Where _are_ you? I haven’t heard from you all day.”

“I’m at the White House.”

“ _Oh_?”

“That’s not the point right now! Doug just stepped into the Oval with Underwood. I don’t know what he’s attempting to get, or do, but there’s a high chance if he has anything useable on you, it’s about to come out.”

“I haven’t seen Doug all week. I’ve barely even heard from him since we got back from Iowa.”

“Well I—“ you paused briefly as you passed by a group of senators, giving them a small nod in greeting, your voice may have been hushed but you knew these halls had ears everywhere, “I have a feeling that shit’s about to hit the fan. You know I never trusted him, he’s been Underwood’s lapdog for too long to suddenly work for the other side. And Underwood’s got a weird loyalty to him too.”

“I’ll make sure my bases are covered. Though I doubt he knows anything that Underwood already didn’t.” She paused, “now are you going to tell me why you’re at the White House?”

“Underwood called me in for a meeting, I’ll explain later, I just wanted to give—“ You rounded the corner and Heather heard two quiet yelps followed by two sets of small laughter. You dropped the phone from your ear but didn’t hang up yet, 

“Y/n! It’s so good to see you.” Jackie greeted, pulling you into a quick hug.

“Likewise!” Honestly, you may have been childhood friends who stayed in touch thanks to your career paths staying parallel to each other’s but you weren’t really sure you still liked the woman. 

“I hear you’re the next contender for Solicitor General.” She smiled.

“Well nothing’s been officiated yet.” You laughed softly, “but you! Congratulations! I’m so happy for you and Alan!”

“Thank you.” She took a minute to show off the diamond, Jesus, the thing was huge. “We should catch up! Are you free tonight? We could grab a glass of wine.”

“That would be amazing!” Sure..a glass of wine post work was always enjoyable, but if Doug was about to throw Heather under the bus for something, maybe you could end up with some knowledge on Jackie’s campaign. She’d always been terrible at keeping secrets after a few glasses of Pinot. A terrible trait for a politician honestly.

“How about Empress, say, 7:30?”

“Perfect! I’ll see you there.” You gave her a quick smile before both of you made on your respective ways, “Sorry…” you murmured into your phone.

“Solicitor General hey?” Heather teased, you could imagine the gleam in her eye already.

“I didn’t sign anything, don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

“On the contrary I think you’d like that a little too much.”

“I-wow…I am working!”

“I’m not the one leaving racy voicemails during work hours kitten.” Yeah…you felt the blush heavily creep into your cheeks at that, fuck was Heather ever the tease, _especially_ while you were in Washington where it was _verygot_ to be kidding me. Does she realize how stupid that looks? Running against him and then flip flopping to support everything he has to say?”

“I thought bringing that up would probably be a bad idea, let her dig her own grave.” You took a sip of wine, “besides, she said when she talked to Alan about it she thought maybe she should try and strike a similar deal with you.”

“I can’t exactly put her on my ticket.”

“She knows that.”

“And I’m not about to make promises for cabinet seats or anything else before I win the office.”

“Really?” You cocked a brow despite not being able to see each other, “I do believe I have a promised role in writing.”  
“That’s because you provide me with information like this… _among other things_ …you’re too important to the campaign.”

“Mmhm.” You hummed over a sip of wine, “you hear anything from Doug?”

“No. But I did get a call from Underwood threatening to slit my throat if I went near him again.”

“What?!”

“Apparently he relapsed, that’s why he hasn’t been around. He decided to blame it on working for me.”

“Bastard.” You muttered, “something was off when I saw him earlier, but I doubt it was just the campaign work that pushed him back that far. It doesn’t make sense…I’ll look into it.”

“Don’t get yourself into trouble trying to find dirt for me.”

“Heather please…I can argue and subpoena my way out of anything and you know it.” She chuckled softly, knowing you were right. You’d solidified yourself as one hell of powerful woman within office and the courts.

“What did Underwood want with you today?”

“Trying to push me towards Solicitor General again.” You sucked back more wine, “I think he had a feeling we were working together…he _definitely_ knows now that he’s met with Doug. He knows it’s a dangerous game to go up against both of us, he’s already broken the law a few times and he’s definitely hiding a few skeletons. Or maybe his wife is, I’m not totally sure. But I know he’s trying to pull me away from your campaign and back into the White House before the nomination is secured.”

“It’s safe to assume you declined?”

“I said my schedule was too busy at the moment but I’d think about it.”

“Good girl.” Heather let out an exasperated sigh as there was a crash from further in the house that echoed through the phone, “I need to go…I’lll talk to you tomorrow.” You laughed, 

“Go be super Mom. I’ll see you at eleven.”

“Night.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next week flew by faster than you’d expected and before you knew it you were back in Iowa going over last minute details for the caucus. The night you arrived you spent dinner going over tactics with Cynthia and Heather, before retiring to your hotel suite. You got a text from Heather the next morning, Jackie wanted to meet with her, privately and secretly. You advised her to go, already having a general idea of what the conversation was going to entail. It wasn’t until later in the afternoon that you got a second one, asking you to come meet with her. You were half ready for that evening, skirt hugging your hips, but your blouse loose for the sake of comfort. Your make up was done, but your hair was still waiting to be curled properly, you figured you’d wait until after dinner for that. Giving a quick knock on the door you let yourself in, 

“Make sure that’s locked, will you?” Heather called from behind the desk. You scrunched your face, but made sure to twist the security deadbolt and toss the latch.

“What did Sharp want?” You asked, moving further into the suite, wondering if there was more to the conversation than you’d expected.

“Exactly what you said she would.”

“You offer her anything?”

“No.” Heather smiled, “but I didn’t call you here to talk shop.” You cocked a brow,

“You have a debate in two hours Heather.”

“And I have something for you.” She smirked, and the fire in her eye had your interested piqued. “Come over here.” 

You were even more curious now, she, much like you, appeared to be ready for the debate, though her sleeves were rolled up and a few buttons undone on her shirt. The glinting of something on the desk caught your eye, it looked like a mini remote, but you were guessing it had nothing to do with the t.v. As you rounded the side of the desk Heather pushed her chair back and you were able to now see exactly what she was talking about.

“ _Oh…_ ” your breath caught in your throat at the sight of the strap, you felt yourself clench over simply the idea of it as your eyes raked up Heather’s body. Grinning, she popped open a few more extra buttons on her shirt.

“You were so good these past few weeks…thinking of me while you touched yourself? I figured you deserved a treat.” Her hand wrapped around your wrist, tugging you to her, “now c’mere.”

Smirking, she pulled you down into her lap, your legs settling around her hips as your skirt rucked up around your waist. Your arms looped around her neck as you surged forward, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. Heather’s hands were quick to sneak under your shirt, pinching at your nipples through your bra, you groaned into her mouth, your hips rolling against the dildo, a gasp of a moan at the sensation. She took full advantage, slipping her tongue into your mouth, rolling it against yours in the dance the two of you had perfected by now. 

Her hands left your tits, one moving to cup your core while the other fumbled slightly with the buttons of your shirt, managing to get it undone enough to nip and suck at the curve of your breasts. Her fingers slid your panties to the side, dragging through your folds softly before toying with your clit. Your hand buried into her hair, pulling her tighter against you as she pinched at your clit. Her free hand tugged at the cup of your bra, her mouth immediately latching onto the newly exposed skin.

“ _Fuck..Heather.._ ” your breathing picked up, a soft whine escaping your lips when her teeth sunk into the supple skin of your chest. 

She certainly wasn’t holding back this time. Her tongue swirled around your nipple, flicking against it before her teeth scrapped against it again. Your hips rutted against her hand, practically begging for more. She chuckled darkly, her mouth moving to the other side of your chest to repeat her actions, though this time she began to suck on the side of your tit, knowing she’d leave a mark in the same moment her fingers sunk into your pussy.

“Oh God…” you murmured, your head dropping back, arching your chest toward her. Her fingers swiftly pumped inside of you, dragging right past where you wanted them, your hips jolting at the touch. They twisted and scissored inside your heat, making sure you were ready for the toy before she truly started fucking you. Once you were practically shivering against her body, your whimpering getting louder with each curl of her hand she knew you were ready, pulling her fingers from you. You couldn’t help but swear at the sight of her sucking her digits clean of your juices.

“Always taste so sweet kitten.” She murmured. You couldn’t help but blush, ducking your head, she merely caught you in a kiss, muttering against your lips, “you know what to do.”

Raising up on your knees, you grasped the toy in your hand as Heather’s made sure your skirt was out of the way. You ran the tip through your wetness a couple of times before sinking down onto it slowly, a hearty groan escaping your throat as you fully seated yourself on it. Bracing your arms on Heather’s shoulders, you rose up until just the tip was left in you before thrusting back down onto it. The added pressure from your thrusts and weight pressed the base of the toy right against Heather’s clit, causing her to let out a breathy moan at the sensation. You could feel every ridge of the strap dragging across your walls as it pumped in and out of your pussy. You gasped at the feeling of Heather’s mouth back on your chest, sucking your nipple with much heavier intensity. Your whines started to build, you could feel your walls start to flutter around the toy, your chest heaved and Heather pulled off your chest.

“Over the desk.” She murmured. 

You climbed off her lap probably too eagerly, bending over the desk, presenting yourself to her. She swatted at your ass and you gently yelped, your cunt clenching at the thought of her giving you a proper punishment. Her hands grasped at the lace of your panties, pulling them down for you to step out of quickly, she ran her fingers up your legs, massaging at the globe of your ass as she admired the way your heels made your muscles pop. Heather lined up the toy with your cunt, pushing in slowly, a small groan coming from her lips as her hips met yours, the toy rubbing right where she wanted it. She thrusted into you, her hands grasping tightly at your hips.

“ _Harder..please…_ ” you begged, your eyes screwing shut, hands wishing they had something to grasp has she obeyed your request with a dark chuckle. You didn’t see her hand move to the small remote, clicking it on, “ _oh fuck!”_

“You like that don’t you?” She groaned out, the vibrations of the toy bouncing between your bodies. It was mainly at the base of the toy, for Heather’s pleasure, but each time her hips plunged against yours you were blessed with the sensation. 

Heather’s hand dug into your hair, tightly yanking you moaned as she pulled you flush to her chest, her hips thrusting with vigor into you, the dildo hitting every spot you ached it to. She sunk her teeth into your neck, sucking and biting at the exposed skin as her hand held your hair firmly to the side. You could feel your legs beginning to shake, unsure if you would be able to hold yourself up through your orgasm, your whines coming faster and louder with each thrust, each nip against your neck. Heather’s free hand wrapped around you, both holding you steady and finding your clit with her fingers as the power behind her thrusts increased.

“ _Fuck! Ohhh fuck! Heather, please…fuck fuck fuck!”_ You cried out as you hit your peak, your body shuddering in her arms. 

The sight of you completely blissed out was nearly too much for her as the vibrations continued to pull her higher and higher until she was coming, clenching around nothing, her arm tightening around you as her orgasm washed over her. Her hand shot out, clicking off the vibe as she collapsed into her chair, keeping you held in her lap, toy nestled inside of you as you both caught your breath. Her lips gently hit the side of your neck, nuzzling against your skin. You let out a soft sigh, your head lolling back on her shoulder, meeting her for a soft kiss, your hand coming up to cup her cheek.

“That’s one way to relax before a debate.” You murmured against her lips. She chuckled, pecking you again.

“You’re telling me.” An alarm beeped on her phone and she softly nudged you off her lap, the toy sliding out of you as she unclipped the harness, tossing the entire thing into a spare chair.

Half leaning against her desk you straightened your skirt, tucking in your shirt and readjusting your top to make sure everything was in place. Using the mirror across from you to double check your hair, smoothing back a couple of pieces. You reached out for your panties but Heather’s hand beat you to it.

“Uh-uh.” She smirked, “you’ll get these back later.” Moving to the blazer she was wearing that evening, she folded them neatly, placing them in the inside pocket.

“You really are something else.” You smirked. Heather smiled, meeting you for a soft kiss, 

“Go finish getting ready. The cars will be here in fourty-five.”

“Yes M’am.” You shot her a grin before you left the room.

*

Naturally, Heather did wonderfully at the debate, she knew she had you and your privy knowledge to thank for that. You did flinch a few times while the other two started to come down on her, but after years powering through a courtroom, she knew how to hold her own. You _were_ surprised when Jackie launched into an attack at Dunbar about her kids, even after saying she didn’t want to use that tactic, and even more surprised when Underwood came down on Jackie about her (step) kids. You couldn’t help the cocked brow as you listened, you knew Jackie pulling out and backing Underwood was the better option. She had a guaranteed spot on his ticket, whereas Heather had offered her nothing, but she was going to be the swing vote, and you had a feeling her supporters were more likely to support Dunbar. You weren’t sure whether Underwood was playing the tactic right now, trying to make sure it didn’t seem like there was some sort of deal between him and Sharp, or if he was just going free for all. 

After all, this was Frank Underwood you were talking about. 

Post debate you were out by the car, head buried in your phone as you waited for Cynthia and Heather to wrap things up inside. Underwood was answering a few press questions at the entrance to the venue while Jackie made her way to her own vehicle. She stalled slightly at the sight of you with someone from Dunbar’s staff, you glanced up, eyes meeting hers. Her head tilted as small near laugh took over her face, realizing that you were working as part of Heather’s internal team. You simply shot her a wink with a smile before she got into her car.

*

There was a soft knock on your door much later that night, you’d since changed into pyjamas and ridden your face of any make up, the t.v droned on with reactions to the debate but you weren’t paying too much attention, scrolling through your phone instead. Your attention was much more held by a small series of texts from Jackie. You padded over to the door, pulling it open since you had a very strong feeling you knew who it was.

“Good job tonight.” You greeted with a small smile, letting Heather into your room as the door swung shut behind her.

“I wouldn’t have been half as prepared as I was without you.”

“What can I say? I’m not afraid to milk personal relationships to help you get ahead.” She laughed, 

“And I thank you for that.” Her eyes glanced toward the t.v briefly, “I’ve got a series of interview spots set for the morning. Don’t worry about them, enjoy your time sleeping in. But I do have a favour to ask.”

“Okay?” You cocked a brow,

“I need you to take this back home with you.” She dropped a bag onto the bed and you weren’t surprised when you peeked in to find the sex toy inside, “I can’t stash it somewhere and risk John thinking it’s Becca’s.” You laughed, but looked up to her with a smirk, 

“One condition.”

“Yes?”

“I get to use it on you next time.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Heather smiled, stepping closer to you, her hand cupped your cheek as she met you in gentle kiss, “sweet dreams kitten.” 

With a wink, she was gone from your hotel room, your cheeks flushed at the pet name. Your gaze moved back to the bag before you wrapped the fabric around it, burying it in the depths of your suitcase. This may have been your last week in Iowa, but there were definitely a few more stops on Heather’s campaign trail before the nomination would be secured, and it appeared that each of them would include very similar situations.


	8. Chapter 8

Heather was in the campaign office, working through a couple of things with Cynthia and another few workers when you knocked on the door jam. It was only the day after you’d returned from Iowa, but you knew you had to check up on things. You also felt Heather’s eyes drag up your frame, drinking your body in. 

“Somone looks fancy.” She teased, her words soft enough the others in the room wouldn’t suspect anything.

“I had a meeting with a few Justice’s earlier, had to look my best.” You settled into an empty chair, “how’re things going? Anything I need to know?”

“Everything’s smooth.” Cynthia replied, “all the info you gave us last week was all we really needed. Now that Sharp as pulled out and said she’s openly supporting Heather, things are looking up.”

“Perfect.” You shot Heather a soft smile as the team began to sort through everything coming up. You had to admit, you were only paying half attention, the memory of Heather railing you against her desk in Iowa still burning fresh in your brain. You shot out a couple of ideas and replies over the next hour or so before Heather dismissed everyone. Once there were a smatterings of ‘good nights’ and the like (despite it barely being 5pm) and the door was officially shut, Heather turned her attention to you. You’d started to gather your things, everything work wise was done after all. Your breath hitched as she caged you in between her arms against her desk,

“Shame that I can’t fuck you over this desk…” she murmured, chuckling as your lips chased hers after the small kiss she gave you, “the rush…knowing someone could walk in any minute?” Her lips traced down the side of your neck, purposely nipping at your already bruised skin that you’d tucked under a scarf for the day, “but believe me…once I win..” her lips sucked at your skin again, “I’ll fucking destroy you over the desk in the Oval Office. You’ll like that won’t you kitten?” 

You could barely whimper out a reply, clenching your thighs together as Heather kissed and bit at your skin, “fuck you so good you can barely move. Then prop you up on the desk and eat that delicious pussy until you’re screaming my name.” You let out a whine as Heather’s mouth detached from your skin, her brows furrowing as her eyes shot to her phone, letting out a huff, “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With a soft kiss that you couldn’t help but pull Heather back in for a second, she was gone from the office.

You let out a heavy sigh, dropping into the chair behind you, trying your best to distract yourself from the images in your head. Fuck. This woman had you wrapped around her goddamn finger and you both loved and hated it at the same time. It sure didn’t help that she was so fucking talented with her mouth, you knew things were only just sexual, and that was more than okay with you, you didn’t have the time to indulge in anything else anyway.

The next hour or so consisted of you going over paperwork and the like in the campaign office. You’d been busy with your other meetings the last couple of days that you had more than a few documents to go through for the Dunbar campaign. As you finished up what you’d meant to do, you spent a bit tidying up the office, the stress of the days having left it messier than normal. In your cleaning, you accidentally knocked over a vase, cursing yourself at first at having even more to clean, before your fingers dug the small device out amongst the pieces of porcelain.

*

Heather was at home, working through a few things in her home office. John was supposed to be making sure the kids were indulging in their schoolwork now that dinner was done. She barely heard the doorbell ring, so entranced with work that it barely left her mind.

“Mr Dunbar…” you stuttered, suddenly ever so aware of the _sitaution_ you were involved in.”Uh..is..Ms Dunbar here? I really need to talk to her.”

“Yeah just give me a minute.” He darted back down the hallway for a minute, returning quickly but not before the kids crossed through the entrance way.

“Wow, her hickey’s almost as bad as the one you came home with last week Becca!” He teased. She punched her brother in response, cheeks flushing the same amount your felt yours burning.

“Hey! Homework! Now!” John replied, ushering the kids away, “I’m so sorry..”

“It’s fine..” you avoided his eyeline, brushing your hair over your neck in an attempt to cover the bruising on your skin. You’d completely forgotten you took off the scarf once the office was empty.

“Y/n.. what’s going on?” Heather’s voice broke your embarrassment as she stepped towards the doorway.

“You got a minute?”

“Yes of course.” She replied. Your eyes darted between her and her husband, trying to give her a knowing look.

“Uh..attorney client privilege? No offence.”

“Spousal privilege applies, you can say whatever you need.”

“Can we take a walk…please?” Your eyes silently begged Heather, thankful for an argument breaking out in the kitchen that distracted her husband. Heather cocked a brow, but grabbed her coat, following you down the steps to the sidewalk.

“You wanna tell me what this is about?”

“Aside from your kid just calling me out about the hickey on my neck?!” Heather laughed, falling in step beside you as you moved down the street.

“Oh please, as if you didn’t enjoy getting that.”

“I was in meetings all day…anyone could’ve seen it.”

“Well then we’ll be more careful.” She replied, “now…why are you here?” You sighed, 

“I…may have accidentally smashed a vase in the office.”

“Okay?”

“I found a bug…”

“A what?”

“An electronic listening device. Somone’s been recording conversations in that office for God knows how long!”

“What did you do with it?”

“I left it there. If I destroyed it or moved it, whoever planted it would know that we knew they were listening in. We’ve got to continue on like we don’t know it’s there, we’ve got the leg up on them right now, but I am worried.”

“There’s no reason to be, we’ve been running a clean campaign. Besides, are you even sure it’s a bug? The only people who have been in that office alone are you, myself and Cynthia.”

“And Doug…”

“ _Shit_.” She muttered. She had forgotten about that. It wasn’t very long, but it was more than enough time to drop a bug.

“We know he’s back working with Underwood, he was always sided with him, he only came to you so he could gain information that Underwood could use and thus would know he could trust him again.”

“You’re making something out of nothing. There’s nothing on there that would be useable.”

“Heather! Are you serious? That little _conversation_ we had earlier today? Also, you said you were in the office the night you.. _coached me_ through things. You really think Underwood’s above using something like that to derail your chances of getting the nomination? With Jackie dropped out you’re his only competition, we’ve got to get in front of this before he realizes the juice he has…if he hasn’t already.”

“Hey.” Her voice softened as her hands grasped at your shoulders, steadying you and gaining your full attention, “it is _my_ voice on that tape. _I_ will take care of this. Now go home, drink some wine and relax. Don’t worry your pretty little head over this, okay? Stay focussed, we’ve got the caucus in Arizona coming up.”

“As your legal advisor, isn’t something like this _exactly_ what you brought me on board to be worried about?”

“If Underwood tries to use this, he has to admit that he had the office bugged in the first place, looks bad on him.”

“All he has to do is publicly fire Doug, throw him under the bus and it’s water under the bridge.”

“Sweetheart…” Heather gave you a warning glare.

“Okay, okay. I’ll drop it for now.”

“Thank you.” Her hand softly moved your hair off your neck, wincing slightly at the purpling mark, “that is bad…sorry. No one’s called you on it?”

“My scarf collection’s been getting quite the workout. You better hope it’s gone by Arizona or it’s practically a dead giveaway.”

“And you need to stop worrying so much.” She smirked, “now go get some rest.”

“Good night Heather.”

“Sweet dreams kitten.” She winked at you before she made her way back up the sidewalk, causing you to shake your head at her teasing.


	9. Chapter 9

Arizona seemed like the perfect escape, even if it was for a week of work. The weather was much warmer than Washington, and nicer than the other States you’d been stopping in along the trail. You knew the sunny days and nights not frozen in your bed would do a wonder for your mental health, you’d finally be able to put this bullshit about the bug behind you. And considering you hadn’t heard any whisperings around the Underwood office, you were sure Heather was taking care of it, whatever that meant. 

Heather was taking full advantage of the last stop on the campaign trail (for the nomination, there would still be a whole other campaign for the Presidency after she secured the slot), slyly booking adjoining rooms for the two of you. When it came up at check in she simply shrugged to Cynthia, it must’ve been a convenient slip up on the hotel’s side. 

You were taking full advantage of the Ocatilla suite’s semi private terrace, complete with jacuzzi tub and lounge chairs (and the fact that Heather had a few press appearances that afternoon that you didn’t need to be around for). Splayed out on a lounger flipping through a trashy gossip magazine you’d picked up at the airport clad in a deep blue bikini, soaking up the much appreciated warmth and sun.

Heather swore under her breath at the sight when she came out of the bedroom, eager to get this day of pointless meetings over with so she could spend the night having her way with you. You raised your head at the sound of the patio door sliding open, 

“We should be back in a few hours, dinner at Frank & Albert’s is booked for seven.”

“Noted.”

“Try not to get in too much trouble while we’re gone.” She teased, pulling a laugh from you.

“How could I possibly get into trouble with you not here?” You smirked back, “call me if you run into any roadblocks.”

“Enjoy your sun.” Heather shot you a wink before sliding the door shut and you turned back to your magazine.

You kept your phone turned on and at your side just in case, but it thankfully never went off, your afternoon was exactly what you’d needed, dozing softly in the sun, finally able to forget about all the bull shit of the past couple of weeks. It wouldn’t be long before Underwood was out of the picture and you’d already been vetting the Republican nominations to know what kind of people you’d be up against in the second part of the campaign. 

When you heard the door to Heather’s suite open a few hours later you headed back into your own, freshening up in the shower before you met the team for dinner. You could feel her eyes on you throughout the meal, while she may have been talking shop, you knew that the thoughts in her head were much less than innocent. She admired the way your skin was already sunkissed, the way you had your hair tied up fully exposing your neck. The previous bruise had vanished and as much as you protested she was aching to make another one, perhaps she’d play nice and leave one on your thigh this time. It was a unanimous decision to call it an early night, with the debate the next evening everyone wanted fresh and well rested minds.

The door between you and Heather’s suites had remained open since you’d checked in, it’s not like either of you really needed privacy from each other anymore. You were scanning through a few emails when there was a small knock out the door jam. Glancing up you saw Heather holding a bottle of wine and two glasses, 

“I think it’s about time you put that bikini back on and join me in the jacuzzi.” She smirked, waiting for you to scoff with a small grin on your face before she headed to the terrace. 

You followed a few moments later, clad in the requested bikini, dipping into the bubbling water. The jacuzzi was seated in the terrace, making it level with the ground. You pleasantly accepted the wine from Heather, humming in appreciation over a large sip. Heather let out a sigh, leaning back against the padded seats,

“I have to say, the day you had sounds much more ideal than mine.”

“Interviews that rough?” You chuckled.

“I’m just tired.” She admitted, sipping back some wine, “mentally I mean. The whole campaigning thing is exhausting.”

“ _Nobody_ likes campaigning.”

“You’ve got that right.” You watched for a moment as her gaze zoned out into the distance.

“You miss it…” You questioned softly, though you already knew the answer.

“What?” She turned to you.

“The courtroom….” She laughed, 

“The debates make up for it a little bit. I mean, it’s not the same, but it’s the same energy.”

“Except your opponent is going after you and not your client.”

“Ecgh.” Was all you got in reply before she took another sip of wine, “I know you’ve got to miss it.”

“Oh fuck…yes.” You laughed, “the rush? Don’t get me wrong, this whole laid back lifestyle is much easier, but it’s so fucking boring.” She cocked a brow and you hastily added a “no offence.” Before hiding behind your wine.

“None taken…I’ll just be glad when this part’s finished. And if you’re bored now, don’t worry, Solicitor General will keep you more than occupied.” 

“Good to know.” Watching as she sighed again, taking a hefty sip of wine, you couldn’t help but smile, “you’re going to make an incredible President Heather..”

“Thank you.” You knew she meant it, the incredibly soft smile on her face as she spoke, “I hope you know how much I value your opinion.”

“I do. I mean why else would you have hired me for this job?” You teased. She playfully slapped at your arm.

“You ever think about running for office?”

“God no!” You snorted, “this is as high as I go when it comes to the White House.” You turned to her with a wicked grin on your face, “though I do hope you hold up that promise you made about the Oval Office.”

“Oh kitten, there’s no argument that will get you out of that deal.” She smirked, her wine glass finding a home on the terrace as she shifted in the water, moving to straddle your lap. Her hand plucked your wine glass from your fingers, placing it up on the ledge with hers.

“Heather…” you warned as her lips moved closer to you, “what if-“

“ _Fuck it_.” Her words were hot on your cheek and honestly, who were you to be able to say no when she was already in your lap. 

Your hands settled on her hips under the water while hers wrapped around your neck, pulling your lips to hers. The kiss was unbelievably soft at first, melting against each other, the stressors of the campaign drifting away into the swirling of the jacuzzi. You let out a soft groan as her tongue slipped into your mouth, dancing with grace against yours, your arms wrapped tighter around her, pulling her flush against your body. Her lips detached from yours, gently trailing down your neck, she nipped against the soft skin and you swatted at her ass the best you could underwater.

“ _None of that…_ ” you murmured. She chuckled, placing a gentle kiss at the spot before her mouth repeated its actions on the other side. Her fingers tickled up your exposed abdomen, cupping your breasts through your suit, pinching at your nipples. You couldn’t help the whimper that escaped your mouth, your hand tugging her head up to capture her lips back to yours. A hand buried into her hair, pulling her impossibly close. Her hands closed around your waist as she pulled away from the kiss, pushing your upwards.

“Sit on the edge.” She murmured. You gave her a quizzical look and she simply smirked in return, nudging you in the direction she wanted you to go. 

Pulling yourself out of the water you shivered lightly at the change in temperature, though you knew that wouldn’t matter in a minute. Heather easily rid you of your bikini bottoms, tossing them aside as she pulled your hips closer to the edge of the tub. Her kisses littered your inner thighs, and this time when her teeth scraped against the tender skin you didn’t complain, in fact, your hand laced through her hair, encouraging her to mark you up as your breathing picked up. She sucked a mark into you thigh, teeth biting in heavier than she had on your neck the last time, you knew she wanted this one to last. 

Once she was satisfied with her work her mouth moved toward your pussy, eager to taste you again, just the _thought_ of the delectable sweetness of your juices was more than enough to get her riled up. Her tongue swiped through you torturously slow, lapping as much as she could before she ever so briefly sucked at your clit. Doing your best to stay quiet you whimpered, hips rolling toward her, your chest heaving in anticipation. 

Heather set in a steady pace of fucking you with her tongue, pulling your wetness from your walls, it didn’t take long for your thighs to be slick around her lips. Your hand pulled her closer to you, her face nuzzled against your pussy, groaning over your taste, the vibrations caused a soft cry to escape you.

“ _Fuck..”_

“ _Quiet kitten_ …” Heather murmured, her lips brushing against your lower ones as she spoke.

She pulled her mouth up, wrapping around your clit while she easily sunk two fingers into your waiting pussy. You groaned softly at the feeling, her tongue darting around your clit in sporadic patterns while her fingers began to fuck you. She twisted and curled them, knowing your body as well as her own by now, not surprised at the way your hips rocked up when she dragged them over your gspot. She had more planned for the evening, she certainly wasn’t about to let you leave her bed, so she figured she would at least try to make this one quick. The half of her that was out of the water felt the cooling air, watching the way your body was breaking out in goosebumps, although, it did mean your nipples were hardened to very visible peaks through your suit and she wasn’t complaining about that. 

Heather’s fingers rocked harder into you, twirling with expertise while her lips sucked at your clit harder, she felt your hand tighten in her hair, tugging heavily but nearly pushing her even deeper against your heat. You felt the coil building within you, your breath ragged as you tried to stay as silent as possible as your orgasm grew within you. Your free hand shot out, grasping at Heather’s where it rested on your thigh, her fingers swiftly interlaced with yours as she gave a particularly heavy suck on your clit, her tongue darting out to flick against it right as her fingers curled into your gspot. 

A choked moan broke free of your lips as you came, body shuddering against her face, your thighs attempting to close around her. Heather gently pulled her fingers from you as she kissed at your thighs, then up your bare skin until she was standing, pulling you in for a kiss.

“ _Christ Heather..”_ you muttered against her lips. She chuckled, chastely kissing you once more.

“There’s more where that came from.”Stepping out of the jacuzzi she cupped your cheek, “come to the bedroom.”

As much as you needed a minute, the air was chilled, and you weren’t about to let Heather get started without you. Following her lead you grabbed your wine glass, (and scooped up your bikini bottoms), matching her movement into the bedroom. If you thought you were done being on the receiving end that night, you were far from wrong. Heather made you come at least another three times, and you were ever thankful that now volume wasn’t a concern, your body shaking underneath hers, coated in a sheen of sweat as she brought you to your peak over and over again. While she wasn’t busy practically tormenting you, you were sure to flip her over and return the favour, devouring her pussy, taking pride and glee in the noises you were able to pull from her, the way she tugged you insanely close to her body in a kiss as your fingers skillfully fucked her. 

By the end of the night, you’d not only polished off the wine, but successfully worn each other out. Heather had you curled up against her body, your head resting on her shoulder while her fingers softly played with your hair. Both of your breathing had finally come back to normal, you could practically feel your eyelids fluttering in exhaustion already. 

“That’s one way to burn off some steam.” You murmured, kissing her skin gently. Heather chuckled, 

“Never knew a better way to relax before an important event.”

“Glad I could help.” You sighed lightly, “should I go?” You asked, in reference to moving back to your own bed.

“No one else has access to the suite. And the door’s latched just in case.” You felt her lips gently hit your head and not much else before you completely passed out, thankful for the warmth of her body against yours.

*  
The next even came sooner than you’d expected, though you had to be graciously thankful that your morning had been interrupted, able to share a room service breakfast with Heather before she met with Cynthia. You lounged around for most of the day, double checking everything Heather had prepped for the debate. As much as Cynthia was an incredible campaign manager, you were used to playing hardball, and very used to mock debating over the past fifteen years. When you ran through debate questioning you often took on the roll of Underwood, not holding back against Heather and doing your best to shoot her down and jab at her with remarks he would likely make against her personal life.

Cynthia was out front already, making sure the cars were ready while you fell into step beside Heather.

“You okay?” You murmured, “you seem..on edge or something today.”

“Like I said last night,” she replied softly, “I’m just drained. One more of these and it’ll be done with.”

“Is this about the bug?” Her head practically shot up to meet your gaze, 

“No.” She stated firmly, “like I said, it’ll be taken care of. Underwood knows better. He can’t bring it up without admitting he planted it.”

“Okay.” You gave her a tight smile, “hey…you’re gonna crush it.” You discreetly gave her wrist a soft squeeze before you ducked into the car.

*

In complete honesty, you hated having to be at these debates, but you knew having your face out there supporting Heather would be a good pull for your father’s previous supporters. The thing was, if you had to watch two politicians fight it out you would much rather have been on your couch in pj’s with a pint of ice cream than pressed against the back wall in an expensive suit and heels that pinched at your feet slightly. And tonight..something had you worried, Heather had no problem with the prep, as usual, but as you had asked her, something seemed off. She seemed just the slightest off her game and going into the final debate of the nomination like that probably wasn’t something to your advantage.

Underwood did his usual best to undermine her, taking more blows than normal as he strayed from the original topic or question. She would do her best to dodge, redirect it back to what the moderator had originally asked, only for him to circle back around to it the next chance he got. You could tell she was getting more frustrated with each blow, trying to stay on the higher ground, not slipping to his low standards of poking into aspects of her personal life. It was nearing the end of the second period when you knew trouble was more than just brewing, Underwood took a particularly heavy jab at her, and it was like lightning. You could recognize that little lip twitch anywhere, the first time you’d seen it was the moment you knew you’d won your case against Heather, that she didn’t have any extra ammo against your client, that she was done for. Tonight though, she was still holding onto a little piece of dirt, and in her over frustrated and exhausted state, the words slipped from her mouth before she even realized what she was saying or doing.

“Well I’m not the one who’s planting _bugs_ in other people’s offices _Mr. President.”_

The next minutes both dragged on and flew by, it seemed like everything was suddenly happening at once. Your heart dropped to your stomach, what the fuck was she thinking?! If Underwood had the knowledge that you knew abou the bug, first off, it was no longer useable against him and secondly…he certainly wasn’t about to hold back from revealing what information he’d retained from the bug. You had to do something, you had to get her _off_ that stage before this got worse.

“ _For fucks sake Heather.”_

“ _What_ is she talking about?” Cynthia whispered to you.

“Get her to the car as fast as you can. No press, no social media replies, absolutely nothing. Straight to the hotel.” You hissed out before you darted from the room, leaving a very confused campaign manager behind.

Underwood attempted a few protests and defences first, and Heather shot back just as strong, attacking his character, and going as far as attacking his marriage (considering the rumours that had been flying around on the news as to why Claire wasn’t on the campaign trail with him anymore, no one was really surprised there). If you had been in the room, you woud’ve seen the moment Frank’s jaw clenched, knowing exactly what was coming after,

“Well Ms Dunbar,” he chuckled darkly, “there may be, very untrue rumours about my marriage but at least I’m not the one—“

The entire room went black, Frank’s voice cut out of the microphone, only those within a very small vicinity around him heard the _‘having an affair’_. There was a smatter of shrieks through the room, a number of cell phone flashlights flicking on and concerned faces, security rushing in not knowing exactly what was going on. It only took a matter of seconds before the secret service had the President vanished from the room, a few moments later the back up generators began to flick on and Cynthia was at Heather’s side, urging her to get to the car. There was no telling what the fuck was actually happening right now, and safety was everyone’s main concern.

*

To say you were mad was an understatement, you were absolutely fuming. You’d kicked off your heels, but were pacing back and fourth through Heather’s hotel suite, the news was turned on in case they’d restarted the debate as you awaited her return to the hotel. You heard the key card beep in the lock, rounding toward the door as Heather and Cynthia entered.

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking?!”

“Underwood hit hard, so I hit hard back!”

“I _specifically_ told you not to mention the bug! And now you’ve gone and slandered the President’s name on _live_ fucking television and accused him of being the source! Have you lost your mind?! Do you realize how bad this looks!?”

“He planted the bug!”

“We don’t KNOW that Heather!! For fuck’s sake! Did you forget everything you learned in law school?!” You were very glad that Cynthia was standing awkwardly to the side for this, you really didn’t have enough patience right now to deal with a two on one fight, “even if we knew it we couldn’t prove it!”

“Doug was the only one in that office alone aside from the three of us and I highly doubt one of us planted it.”

“And Doug was working for _you_ at the time! As far as we know, as far as we can _prove,_ he took it upon _himself_ to plant that bug to try and gain knowledge to later pass onto Underwood after he went behind your back. There is no literal way to prove that Underwood coerced him into planting that bug! Believe me! I went through all of his phone and email logs when you hired him, including burners. Underwood had _zero_ contact with him after his accident.”

“That doesn’t mean Underwood isn’t guilty of this.”

“Oh my GOD Heather!” You groaned, “it doesn’t matter if he’s guilty or not, what the people saw was you stooping to his level, you were doing so good, this just looks like you’re just as skeezy as he is! That’s _exactly_ what we didn’t want. Did you even hear what he said after it went dark?” Heather’s face hardened slightly, 

“I did. And it’s a good thing it’s _his_ marriage under the microscope right now and not mine.”

“ _Jesus Christ_ …” you spun around, briefly running your hand over your face before pushing your hair back, “he heard what was on that bug, and he nearly destroyed your _entire_ career in three words tonight, you realize that right?”

“Well I guess it’s a good thing the power went out then.”

“Heather…come on..the power didn’t go out, I flipped the goddamn breaker.” Suddenly it made sense to Cynthia where you’d dashed off to, and honestly she was wishing she hadn’t followed Heather into the room, somehow you not only knew about a bug that she didn’t but also knew things about Heather she hadn’t even realized.

“It’s good to know you still have my back.”

“Of course! I’m not Doug, I’m not going to run off to work for Underwood just because you slipped up!”

“I knew when I hired you that if any kind of mess happened, you’d be able to clean it up, and tonight shows that.”

“Well we’re _fucked_ now! You realize that right?! Because as soon as Underwood leaks the information and your husband finds out?! That’s one mess I won’t be able to clean up Heather!”

In a heartbeat you were gone from her suite, the door leading to your own adjoining one basically slamming shut. Heather swore under her breath, you were right after all. She’d let the politics and the drama take over the evening, forgetting about the law, the constitution, the fact that you wouldn’t ever be able to link what you needed to who you needed. Not to mention that it was very obvious Underwood knew about the affair, and wasn’t afraid to drop that bomb. She didn’t know how you’d managed to save her ass tonight, but somehow you did, and you deserved all the thanks the world could give in return. She was only pulled from her thoughts when Cynthia cleared her throat awkwardly,

“All things considered…I’m going to pretend that I wasn’t present for any of that conversation.” She quickly let herself out of the suite with a brief nod.

Heather sighed heavily, just as you had guessed, she had been off her game tonight, and she almost suffered horrendous consequences because of it. 

Then again…who knew what was going to happen once all parties got back to Washington.


	10. Chapter 10

The trip back to D.C was a little awkward and uncomfortable, but it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. Cynthia hadn’t put it together that _you_ were the one Heather was having an affair with, and didn’t ask a single question, pretending that she wasn’t witness to the argument you’d gotten in the night before. You were sure to check your phone the _second_ the plane landed to make sure Underwood hadn’t decided to leak the information from the bug before warning both Cynthia and Heather to not answer anything and direct any questions to your office instead.

Naturally, you were doing nothing but dodging calls for the next week.

The day after you got back, Underwood was doing everything he could to cover is own tracks, and thankfully, not throwing Dunbar under the bus in the process. He may have been a conniving asshole but he wasn’t that stupid, and you knew under different circumstances, he probably would have called you to make an official statement for him and his team. 

Instead, the presumptuous dick was on your office’s t.v screen, making the exact statement that you knew he would from the second you found the bug. 

“Myself and my office are coming forward today with a statement of apology towards Ms Dunbar and her team. As stated during the Arizona caucus, there was an electronic recording device that had been left in their campaign office, no doubt to try and get some form of political scandal up and running. It has been confirmed that the device was planted by Doug Stamper, my former chief of staff. While on leave from my team he pursued a career working alongside Ms Dunbar to gain knowledge he would have not been privy of otherwise. I, nor any member from the White House asked him to do this, and would never ask anyone to do something so problematic.”

You couldn’t help but snort a laugh at that one.

“Once he admitted to his act, I promptly fired him. I want a clean campaign and a smooth Presidency, and do not condone such horrible behaviour, especially from someone running my team. Anything that was recorded from the device was not listened to and promptly destroyed and we have no intention of searching out what was said within the private walls of Ms Dunbar’s office.”

 _“Fucking garbage.”_ You muttered, muting the t.v. Sure, he’d fired Doug publicly but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still working for him under the radar. As for destroying anything recorded? You knew it was bullshit, he was probably going through it with a fine toothed comb, hell you knew he had listened to it, and if it wasn’t for your quick thinking at the debate, the entire world would know about Heather’s affair. 

You sent a quick text to Heather, reminding her to destroy the bug, and to say you were sending over a team to sweep through the office and her home, just to be safe. If there was anything else hiding somewhere you wanted it gone. You’d already done the same with your own office the day you got back. A second series of texts were sent off to a couple of old cop buddies of yours, you wanted to keep an eye on Doug, make sure he wasn’t meeting with Underwood in secret and you certainly didn’t have enough time to do it yourself.

The rest of the week was drafting up official statements, sending legal advice off to Cynthia to prepare responses to Underwood’s apology and try to keep everything running smoothly. It was a lot of _‘no comment at this time’_ and _‘we accept the President’s apology and hold no grudges’ bullshit, but it took up more time than you would’ve liked._

_*_

_It was unbeknownst to you that Heather set up a meeting with Underwood, she didn’t tell you becauase she knew you’d be against it, and she didn’t need you even more pissed off at her right now. You were doing your side of taking care of the drama, and she was going about it her way. She met Frank in a back entrance corridor of the White House, discretion was important at this stage._

_“Came to demand an in person apology, did you?” He jeered, curling his way down the metal stairs._

_“I don’t care about that and you know it. Some mock up press event to publicly shame someone else so it doesn’t smear your name? How very on brand for you.”_

_“Then why are you here Ms Dunbar?” He’d reached the bottom of the stairs, sizing up his opponent in an attempt to intimidate her._

_“Destroy whatever recordings you have from the bug.”_

_“And _why_ would I want to do that? Without it, it’s my word against yours that you’re running around with some little harlot. Never would have pegged you to be a switch hitter, it’s not good for the republican support.”_

_“You destroy the recording and I’ll destroy the journal.”_

_“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”_

_“I know Claire lied about the abortion, and I have the journal to prove it.” Underwood stalled, a ball of rage beginning to burn within him._

_“You’re bluffing. Doug destroyed it.”_

_“He lied. And I have it.” Although, she was bluffing. Doug had shown her the journal, but it was still in his possession, but an unknowingly empty threat was better than no threat at all._

_“He never would have handed it over to you.”_

_“For two million, people do a lot of stupid things. Besides, you just fired him on national television, I don’t think his loyalty lies with you any longer. You have three days Mr President.”_

_Turning, she rapped on the door, and was gone faster than she came. Underwood was furious, he didn’t care if Dunbar came after him, tried to smear his name, but come after his wife? That was unacceptable, he wanted to fire back, half of him was tempted to leak the recording himself right then and there. But he knew he had to dig up something even better to really knock Heather out of the political race._

_*  
Your week of bullshit news blocking thanks to Heather’s slip up was finally goddamn over. Admittedly, you weren’t actually mad at her for what happened, she slipped, it happened to the best of you. Like she had said the night before the debate, it’s trickier when your opposer is attacking you personally instead of who you’re defending. You were glad that things seemed to be smoothing over, that any hiccups along the way were easily solved and there weren’t any metaphorical road blocks._

_You’d finished dinner, the dishes drying in the rack while you settled into the couch with your second glass of wine. Ever so thankful for the mindless trashy reality t.v playing, the perfect way to de stress from the week. Well…there would’ve been one better way, but considering the current situation, you weren’t about to pick up the phone and invite her over. (Besides, you never fucked while in D.C, only on the road)._

_Your phone pinged, and at first you thought it was a text, but your brows furrowed as you realized it was someone airdropping you an image. The number looked faintly familiar, so you hit the accept button while you waited for the picture to load. You were confused, in order to airdrop someone would have to be at least within your building, and that gave you goosebumps. You practically dropped your phone when the image loaded, it was black and white, grainy, probably from a security camera, but it was certainly was from the hot tub in Arizona. You, propped up on the edge of the tub while Heather pleased you. Your heart started to race, how the _fuck_ could you have been so careless, you should’ve known there would’ve been cameras on that terrace, it was only semi private after all. _

_You practically jumped out of your skin when there was a sudden knock on your door. Figuring it had to be whoever had sent you the picture, you put down your glass of wine and padded over, pulling the door open. Honestly, you’d expected it to be Doug, so you were taken aback by the view in front of you._

_“Uh- Mr. President?” Your head glanced both ways down the hallway, he was completely alone, there was no way in hell this was good._

_“Evening Ms Vanderbilt, I do hope I’m not interrupting.”_

_“No…what can I help you with?” You already had the faintest idea, now realizing that the number looked familiar because it was one of the burners you tracked records for when you vetted Doug._

_“You’re going to get Ms Dunbar to drop out of the nomination race.”_

_“I am?” You cocked a brow, “why would I do that?”_

_“Because you don’t want that picture going viral…and neither would she.”_

__Fucking prick._ _

_“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about. What I do on the campaign trail during my personal time doesn’t effect Ms Dunbar’s run for nomination.”_

_“So you’re telling me that isn’t Heather Dunbar buried between your legs.”_

_“No.” You blatantly lied, you couldn’t see her face in the picture, it was the best you could do to save her reputation, “I’m publicly out Mr. President, while the overt nature of where the picture was taken might take a hit at my reputation, I see no other underlying issues.” It was a fucking stretch. If he had that still, he probably had the whole video footage, her face may have been hidden in the shot, but the video would definitely confirm that it was her in the jacuzzi with you. It was the way he darkly chuckled that truly worried you._

_“I thought you might say that.” He pulled a small tablet from inside his coat, flipping the screen to you, “I also have this. If Ms Dunbar thinks she can go after Claire with that journal, then I’m leaking the tape.”_

_Your eyes widened as you realized what was in front of you, the screen was crystal clear this time, your hand darting out to hit the pause button right before Heather let out a wanton moan. You had no idea how, but the hotel suite had been bugged, or a webcam had been hacked, either way, there was a very explicit sex tape involving you and Heather, and none other than Frank fucking Underwood had it._

_“You do realize this is first degree _extortion,_ right?” He simply smirked. _

_“Here.” He tossed a flash drive at you that you barely managed to catch, “I made sure to make you a copy. Now…why don’t you be a good little _kitten_ and scamper off to tell Ms Dunbar she’s dropping out of the campaign?”_

_With that he was gone, and you felt like you were about to puke as you slammed the door shut. Not only was there a sex tape out there that Underwood had, but his wording meant that he had _watched_ it and honestly, you weren’t sure which made you feel more violated. Not to mention you were _absolutely fucked._ If this had been _any_ other encounter between you and Heather, there would’ve been a chance of brushing it off as a one time, alcohol fueled mistake that never happened again. But that night in Arizona had been different, it was softer, more intimate, and that…meant trouble. _

_Whatever was in that journal was clearly a pushing point for Frank, and if Heather had threatened him with it, it probably happened this week, Goddammit, she knew better. You’d told her at the beginning that you didn’t condone blackmail…though all things considered, that may be about to change. Grabbing your phone from the couch you hit her contact, typing out a text,_

_‘ _My office, nine am. No excuses.’__

_You downed your glass of wine and immediately poured a fresh one. So much for a relaxing night._


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning you felt like you could use about eight more espressos before you were ready to tackle your day. You were certainly off your game and prayed that work wise, nothing major came across your desk, you had enough mess on your hands as is. Punctual as ever, Heather was at your office right at nine, you were incredibly thankful for the extra coffee in her hand, groaning as the liquid soothed through your body.

“You look like crap.” She greeted, half teasing, half concerned.

“I didn’t get much sleep.” You couldn’t help but softly sigh, leaning into her palm as she stroked your cheek.

“You should duck out early today then, take some personal time.” Heather settled into a chair across from your desk.

“I’m afraid that’s out of the question.” Crossing your arms infront of you, you leant onto the desk, “do you remember what the definition of extortion is Heather?”

“What is this about?”

“Whatever the _fuck_ was in that journal! I really wish you’d bothered to enlighten me that you were planning on _blackmailing_ the President!” 

“I knew you wouldn’t approve. I took matters into my own hands.”

“When did you go to him?”

“It doesn’t mater I-“

“WHEN!?”

“Thurday night.” She huffed in defeat.

“ _For fucks sake_.” You muttered.

“Why?”

“If there was any chance that he came threatening to me first, I could pursue a case of first degree extortion, get him kicked out of the running if not completely out of office. But you swung first…and now I can’t.”

“He threatened you?” She felt her blood start to boil, why did Underwood need to use you to get to her instead of just coming straight to the source, he could easily leave you out of this.

“Technically both of us. He wants you to drop out of the running.”

“Absolutely not.” Heather shook her head and you sighed in annoyance, “it’s his word against mine, and half the world already doesn’t trust him.”

“Oh he’s got more than enough leverage.”

“He’s lying then. So what if he has the recording from the office, we claim the audio was altered somehow, that it wasn’t actually me saying it, or that it didn’t come from our office at all. Wost thing that happens, I lose out on a few votes, mainly republicans.”

“This isn’t about the votes Heather! Don’t you get that? There is _so much_ more riding on this.”

“What are you talking about?” Sighing heavily you plucked the thumb drive from your purse, clicking it into your computer, crooking your finger at Heather.

“C’mere. I wanna show you something.” She paused briefly as she stood, concerned at your sudden change of demeanour, as if you were teasing her now instead of berating her. Once she was on your side of the desk, you hit play on the video.

“ _Motherfucker.”_

“I don’t know how they got it, but they have it. There’s also footage of the hot tub from a security camera.”

“You’re sure this came from Underwood.”

“He showed up at my door last night.” You grimaced at the memory, “he’s also watched the tape in its entirety.” That made Heather’s skin absolutely crawl, the thought of anyone seeing such an intimate evening was bad, but Underwood himself? Felt like a whole new level of violation 

“This is bad.” She pushed off your desk, beginning to pace slowly through your office, “ _fuck_. I’ve _got_ to get that journal.”

“You don’t even HAVE the journal?! Jesus, is the politics rotting your brain?”

“It’s fine! Doug probably feels betrayed by Underwood, we’ll get the journal and fire back. If this leaks then at least something will leak on the Underwood’s too.”

“Heather…” you warned, “you _don’t_ want this getting out.”

“Fuck needing the republican votes, I still have a chance at this! He can’t bully me into dropping out of the race.”

“This isn’t about the election anymore Heather!! Jesus! This _cannot_ get out! Published or leaked!”

“You’re worried about your career.”

“I’m worried about your _family!_ You think you want your seventeen year old son to find it while he’s surfing some porn site? You want all your kids friends to know about it, probably have watched it? Talk about a load of bullying! Not to mention your _husband!_ This will _fucking destroy you_ Heather! You think you’ll be able to take office while you’re in the middle of a disastrous divorce? Hell you _just_ made a speech about the sanctity of marriage last week at the Underwood rumours!”

“He can try to destroy me all he wants but like hell if he thinks he can take you down as collateral damage.”

“I can still be a special prosecutor with a sex tape. You can’t be _you._ Much less the President. You need to drop out of the race and pray for the best.”

“If we don’t have leverage on him what’s his motivation to destroy the tape?”

Your phone pinged with a notification before you could open your mouth, you swiped the notification that pulled open an app, glancing at the screen before you closed your phone again.

“Anything important?” Heather asked.

“No, just an Amazon package delivery.” Then you froze, the wheels in your head spinning faster, pulling strings together with grace, “do you agree to drop out?” Heather sighed heavily, running a hand over her face, she knew at this point, even if she had the journal, she really didn’t have another choice, ruining her entire families lives wasn’t something she wanted to do.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” You hastily started gathering your things, “call Cynthia, start working on your speech, set up a live appearance for later this week. I’ll call you later.”

“Where are you going?”

“To save your ass! Again! You owe me a raise Dunbar!”

“How about I just up your _benefits_?” God, this woman had literally no chill sometimes you could hear the smirk in her voice, stuttering in the doorway, 

“Okay now is not the time…”

*

“Ms Vanderbilt, it is so lovely to see you again. And so soon. I suppose you’re here to tell me Ms Dunbar’s dropping out?” Underwood was ever the sly piece of crap. It disgusted you the way his eyes seemed to be able to see right through your suit, knowing what was hidden beneath it.

“I’m here to make a deal.”

“You lawyers always think you can save some trouble by making deals. What do you want?”

“Solicitor General. Ms Dunbar takes a seat on the bench. We all know Justice Jacobs is refusing anyone else’s nomination. The tape gets destroyed.”

“And what do I get out of it?”

“Ms Dunbar steps down from the presidential running. On _her_ terms.” You flipped your iPad open, “and this _doesn’t_ get leaked to the press.”

When your phone pinged earlier, it was a notification from your doorbell camera, motion activiated, recording both video _and_ audio. Underwood thought he was being smart by going to your house instead of tracking you down at your office, less cameras, less chance of being seen. In turn, he’d screwed himself over.

“This alone is enough evidence to indict you, and impeachment doesn’t look good on anyone.”

“You little bitch.” He murmured. To be completely honest, he was impressed, you had more fire in you than he’d originally realized, it was a shame he didn’t have you working for him in the first place.

“ _I_ didn’t go out of my way to unlawfully survey anyone. That’s another charge I can lay on you. A doorbell cam is nothing out of the ordinary these days.”

“And the journal?”

“Never left Doug’s possession. I don’t even know what’s in it, Dunbar’s the only one who’s read it.”

Underwood cursed under his breath, retreating to his desk, pulling out a flash drive. He made a show of dropping it to the floor before stomping on it, crushing it to pieces.

“The copy on your iPad?” He pulled that out from a shelf on the wall, handing the device to you. You knew how to permanently delete things, triple checking it hadn’t been in any cloud storage, feeling a light sense of relief. Sure, there was still a chance there was a copy out there somewhere, but Underwood seemed to be fully agreeing to the deal. The threat of impeachment was a big one he didn’t want to risk. 

“You really care about your reputation this much?” He questioned as you handed the tablet back to him.

“No.” You stated simply, “it’s more about the fact that you’re threatening to destroy Dunbar’s entire family for the sake of your campaign.”

“Oh sweetheart, I think _you_ did that when you decided to get in bed with her.”

“She’s announcing Tuesday at ten thirty. I expect our contracts drawn up and on my desk no later than eleven.”

You didn’t wait for a dismissal, turning and leaving the Oval without a second look back. 

*

It was a surprise to you when you arrived in your office Tuesday to find the Manila envelopes containing your and Heather’s new job offers first thing in the morning. You looked over both of them with a fine toothed comb, expecting Underwood to have weaseled some kind of loophole into them, but everything was by the book. You signed yours, sliding it back into the envelope and put Heather’s into your bag to give to her later. Letting out a heavy sigh, you felt the relief coursing through your body, finally, this was all goddamn behind you. You made a mental note to not work on a campaign _ever_ again. 

Ten thirty came and went, Heather’s main team by her side as she announced that she was dropping out of the race. She’d come up with some statement that she had chosen to take on the Justice position instead, securing her a guaranteed career for life instead of one with an expiry date. You were on your way out of the building, falling in step beside Heather in the alley as you walked to the car.

“You fucking bitch.” 

Fucking Doug. What the fuck was he doing here.

“You bail on me, and then get me fired. Publicy. I’ll never work again, it’s completely humiliating.” He was slurring his words, already teetering more on his feet than normal. 

“Doug you need to leave.” You stated firmly, knowing he was drunk, and that he probably knew what was on the destoryed tape. There were still reporters inside the building, the last thing you needed was for your secret to come out after doing everything you could to make sure it was safe.

“Oh fuck you.” He spat.

You saw the flash of movement and knew instantly what was about to happen, the panic in your chest rising at the glint of metal pointed toward Heather. Your instincts took over without even thinking, shoving her behind you, out of range of the bullet right as the shot went off.

The sound of the gun, and the scream from Heather gained more than enough attention from inside the building, and in his state, Doug definitely wasn’t getting away with this. You collapsed into the side of the car, hands clutching at your abdome where blood was seeping through your shirt at an alarming rate. 

“No..no, no, no…you’re gonna be fine, look at me, you’re gonna be fine.” Heather ripped off her jacket, pressing the fabric against your skin. You knew her words were trying to reassure you, but it was getting more painful to breathe each second that went by. Glassy tears flooding her eyes was the last thing you remembered before it all went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Heather wasn’t sure which was better, trying to sit still or pacing through the waiting room. At least when she was sitting it was easier to hide her tears, discreetly wiping them away with the back of her shaking hand. Everything had been fine, it wrapped up near perfectly after being such a fucking disaster, and now _this_? She could still feel the jolt of terror in her chest from the moment she first saw the gun, no matter how much you and Doug didn’t get along, she was more than well aware that that bullet was one hundred percent intended for her.

Instead you were the one who was currently open on an operating table.

Her phone had been going off like crazy when she first got to the E.R, news reports were popping up everywhere that shots had been fired out side of her press conference, but nothing included further details, or who exactly was hit. She had a rather shaky conversation with her husband, reassuring him that she was fine (physically) but didn’t want to leave the hospital, you had no family in the area and she didn’t want you to wake up alone (or at least…that’s what she was telling herself). She tried to keep as positive as she could, you had to pull through, you didn’t survive through a fucking hell of a political scandal and almost dismantle your career just to be taken out by fucking Doug.

It felt like days later when a nurse finally approached her, a gentle hand on her shoulder to gain Heather’s attention. They said that you were finally out of the woods, you’d lost a lot of blood thanks to the bullet nicking an artery, but things were looking up. You were still pretty roughed up, but conscious and Heather instantly asked to see you, thankful when the nurse nodded, leading her down a series of hallways.

“How’re you feeling?” She asked softly, moving up to your bedside.

“Like there’s a hole in my abdomen…I forgot how much this fucking hurts.”

“You’ve been hit before?” Her brows furrowed, gently sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah.” You groaned, shifting slightly, “I was a rookie, made a dumb mistake.”

“Like stepping in front of a loaded gun?”

“I thought I could take it. Your little delicate body, no way.” Heather chuckled softly, 

“They’ve clearly got you on the good stuff.”

“Oh…I am definitely intoxicated right now. Thank god…this hurts a lot more now that I’m not nineteen anymore.”

“That’s what happens when you get old.” Heather teased.

“Hey…” you attempted to swat at her arm, “I took a fucking bullet for you, you _have_ to be nice to me from now on.”

“Well I’m going to start by saying _thank you_. But please don’t ever do something like that again.” You gave a small smile and a nod, “and I’m paying your medical bills.”

“Ah-“

“No argument is getting you out of it! You saved my life, the least I can do is help you out. You’ll need help for a couple days once you’re back home too.”

“Heather…” your voice softened, hand reaching out to curve into hers, “we both know that’s a bad idea…” her eyes moved up to yours and you could see the misting of tears, it had been a long and difficult day for both of you, none of this was going to be completely easy.

“You’ll need-“

“I’ll call a my sister. Hell, Jackie’ll probably jump at a few days away from the kids, she definitely knows a thing or two about gun shot aftercare.”

“Are you sure?” She was hesitant, but didn’t want to push you, and she knew you were right.

“Yes.” You sighed, sure, you’d love to be trapped at home with Heather doting on you, but you knew you couldn’t. “I’ll never regret our…campaign adventures..but that’s all they ever could be, right? That’s why it only happened while we were on the road..”

“Technically it kinda did get you shot too.” Heather winced slightly at the thought.

“Worth it.” You smirked and she laughed. She could tell the meds were definitely starting to kick in again, your blinking becoming slower. Reaching up she cupped your cheek softly, leaning in to kiss your forehead, holding there for a moment.

“Friends?” She asked softly and you nodded, “I look forward to seeing you in the courtroom once you’re better.”

“Mmm..” you winced at the pain in your side as you rolled over, “your contract’s on my desk. Might wanna get that signed and over to the courthouse.”

Heather paused slightly in the doorway to turn back and thank you, but you were out like a light, the morphine fully kicked in. She hated that it had come to this, that she’d had to give up the part of her political career that she’d been obsessed with since the idea had popped into her brain. She didn’t know what you had said or done to Underwood that day that managed to save both of your high up jobs in the court, but it had worked and she was incredibly thankful for it.

She was also incredibly thankful for what time you did have together, maybe she hadn’t been ready to admit to herself what was actually going on between you. Or maybe you hadn’t wanted to acknowledge it either, but it was more than a slippery slope once the lines started to blur. It was best to keep it in the past, be one of the little secrets of the campaign trail that she was happy to keep.

Obviously, due to your lines of work, your paths would still cross on a pretty regular basis, working professionally through arguments and statements in court, or small pleasantries exchanged in the halls. You remained in touch, but things stayed an arms length for a while when you finally returned from your medical leave. Things in the White House were still hectic, increasingly so as the election steadily approached, you both simply ducked your heads, and did your jobs, that was really all you could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There IS an epilogue coming!


	13. Chapter 13

Nearly a year after the election and things were finally starting to settle in the White House, and you were _finally_ finding the time to clean out your old office. Since you had still been moving back and fourth a little bit your firm had been fine with you keeping it until you’d moved fully into the office the White House had provided for you. You were more than happy to leave a handful of the law books behind for whoever was taking the office, but you wanted to make sure everything personal or related to a case was properly destroyed or taken with you. Especially anything related to the election, you had copies of literally everything from Heather’s campaign and you definitely didn’t want those going into the wrong hands.

That was when you found it.

*

“Ms Vanderbilt, it’s lovely to see you again.” Claire greeted you with a firm but friendly handshake as you stepped into the Oval Office.

“Madam President.” You smiled.

Yes.

Things had truly hit the fan and exploded after the election, it didn’t take Frank Underwood long after announcing that his wife was going to be his VP to start turning on people and leaving knives in their backs. You were just happy it wasn’t you this time.

“What can I do for you?” She smoothed her skirt as she took a seat on the couch across from you.

“I uh- just came to return this to its rightful owner.” Your hand delved into your purse, revealing the journal, sliding it across the small table between you. Claire’s brow furrowed slightly as she picked it up, delicately opening it to the marked page before her eyes moved back up to you.

“You had it?”

“To be honest, I completely forgot I did. No one knew I had it either, and you don’t have to worry about copies, there aren’t any.”

“Doug thought he had it.”

“That’s the problem with alcoholics…they tend to not remember things from when they were blacked out.”

“Thank you for returning it.”

“I will admit that I let curiousity get the best of me today, I did read it. If I had known what was in it I _never_ would have let Heather use even the idea of it as blackmail. It wouldn’t be fair to drag you into the middle of a feud between her and the President.”

“Well it wasn’t exactly fair to drag you into the middle of things either.” You laughed lightly, 

“I believe I got myself into the entire mess, but thank you.” 

“It may be too bold for me to say, but the two of you truly cared for each other.”

“Oh,” you laughed, “it was an affair that stayed in the bedroom. We’ve just known each other for a long time.”

“When Francis threatened you with that tape, both of you came to him separately, ready and willing to fall on your own sword in order to save the other’s career and image. You gave no concern what the damage was as long as the other person was untouched. I don’t believe that’s just old friends.” Your brow scrunched, you didn’t know Heather had gone to Underwood aside from the initial threat of the journal. 

“I..didn’t realize.”

“I only hope that you’ll eventually come around and realize what truly makes you happy.” Claire gave you a soft smile as she rose from the couch. You took that as your cue, following her lead.

“Thank you M’am.”

“Thank you.” She gestured with the journal, nodding in dismissal and you left the office.

You had to admit, while the entire Underwood party wasn’t your pick, they were simply the lesser of two evils, you trusted Claire a world more than you’d trusted her husband. Hopefully you wouldn’t have to watch a third presidency uproot itself in under four years.

Happily entering an empty elevator you leant back against the wall, pondering over Claire’s words, only pulled out of your trance when the elevator pinged, opening on the next floor. A small smile broke out on your face, and you’d be lying if you said your heart didn’t jump a little bit.

“Justice Dunbar.” You nodded in a greeting. She chuckled softly, waiting until the doors slid shut before she spoke.

“You know, considering the places that mouth has been I think you get the privilege of calling me Heather.” You barked out a laugh, 

“You just never stop, do you?”

“What’re you doing on this side of the White House?”

“Meeting with Ms Underwood.”

“Ah.” A somewhat awkward, yet somehow comfortable silence fell over the elevator as it whirred down the next couple of floors. Heather let out a quiet sigh, her voice barely louder than the noise of the elevator itself, “I filed for divorce…”

“What?” Your head shot up to glance over at her. She simply shrugged.

“The kids are both off at college, it was time. After losing the nomination I realized how much my potential career was what was keeping me happy.” The elevator hit the ground floor, dinging as the doors slid open and she turned back to you, a soft smile on her cheeks, “I have a reservation at 7 at Plume, perhaps you’ll join me?”


End file.
